


The Hunt for the Infinity Stones

by RR4901



Series: The Legend of the Forgotten Ones [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Foreshadowing, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, My fic, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Rough Oral Sex, Scars, Sex, Smut, Space Battles, Stress, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, emotional scars, physical scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: The Guardians receive a call to come back to Earth and examine a mysterious signature. When trouble arises, they, alongside the heroes of Earth, are forced to hunt down the Infinity Stones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Legend of the Forgotten Ones Series. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

 

 

“Yes, Mom, I’ll be on my way home shortly,” the man said into his phone as he walked out of his school. Before classes ended, he received a text from his mother to call her. And so far, she has only been yelling at him for some unknown reason.

“You better, because if you aren’t, you will lose your phone and your car for the rest of the month. Understand?” She forced.

“Yes, Mom, I do. I’m at my car now,” the man responded, grabbing his keys from his pocket. He tried to stop sounding annoyed, but it was failing.

“Joseph,” she sounded sincere. _Why was she sincere?_ Whenever she yells at him, no matter how often it is, she never sounds sincere. “get. home. soon.” She ended each word with enough enthusiasm to be threatening.

“Fine,” he affirmed and hung up the phone.

 _What did I do to get in trouble like this?_ He thought to himself, _Perhaps I forgot to do something. Yeah, it could be that._

As he got to his car, one of his best friends, Alex, ran up to him, looking a little worried and said, “Quick question, how do you get such a tan without any sun?”

Joseph laughed and replied, “It isn’t me. It’s more like my Italian genes give me a tan.” He looked up at Alex and saw his face full of even more fear and worry but with a slight relief. “What’s with the face?”

“Look,” He started, “I know you love theater but-“

“But?” Joseph asked, turning to face him.

“Yeah, I can tell you love theater by the Les Misérables t-shirt you are wearing,” he continued hands fidgeting, “but,”

“But what?” Joseph asked, his voice getting more irritated as the conversation continued.

“Maybe if you let me finish I might actually tell you the but!” Alex then shouted. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and continued, “But, you need to take it down a notch or get out.”

“Take what down a notch?” He responded.

Alex took a deep breath in, and replied “Your...um...personality.”

“Excuse me?” Joseph asked, wanting to yell, “Are you telling me to quit theater--a place that accepts everyone no matter what--just because I am different?”

“We are.” He then responded.

Joseph was fuming; he clenched his fists and opened the driver’s side door. He slammed the door and said, “Well, I see where I am wanted.” He rolled down his window and said,  “Goodbye Alex.” and pulled out of the parking lot.

While on the road, he gave a death grip on the steering wheel. _Why do I need to quit theater?_  He asked himself _What the actual fuck? This is bullshit, I am actually good? I almost get every role for the school and what? Is it because I’m a teacher’s pet._ He started to breathe faster and heavier the more the thought. _Gah, what does he know honestly? I don’t need him. I don’t need any of them._

Suddenly, he received a call from his girlfriend, Izzy. He went to grab his phone when a raccoon crossed in front of him. He swerved to miss it and spun out into a ditch. He looked around and saw the world spinning around him. He tried calling for help, but he didn’t hear anything in return. All he heard was her message,  “Joey? Look, I don’t know if you are listening, but I have been thinking. We have been together for one year, but I wasn’t staying in this relationship for me. I stayed in it for you. You are too nice to have a broken heart. That’s why I waited this long until telling you that we are breaking up. I’m sorry, Joseph. Joseph? Joseph, are you alright? Joseph!”

\------

“Joseph! Joseph! Wake up!”

Joseph was pulled from sleep by Peter and found himself sitting in the cockpit of the Milano where he saw Rocket, Groot, Drax, Peter, and Gamora each in their chairs. He looked outside to find a bunch of stars (as usual) outside, followed by a bunch of yellow lasers passing by them.

Joseph grew wide eyed and asked, “What is going on?”

“About time you flarken woke up,” Rocket said not taking his eyes off the battle. “I need you to fire up the canons and start killing the fools.”

“Will do,” Joseph said, bringing up the weapon display. He stared at the red hologram and went to aim it.

“Gamora,” Peter started, trying to break the pursuit of the other ships. “How are you doing?”

“There are too many. I need help,” Gamora responded, not taking her eyes off of her green hologram.

“Good thing I am awake,” he responded, grabbing onto the turret controls. “How many are there?” He then asked.

“Five more.” Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them. “Four more,” she smiled.

He looked at the screen and saw the four dark blue and purple ships of the Kree. He started looking at the few and started firing.

“Actually aim, ya flarken idiot,” Rocket said, taking his glaze a little off the front.

Joseph hit one of the ships and asked smugly, “You were saying?”

Rocket only scoffed and jerked the ship to the left.

“Rocket!” Peter yelled, jerking to his right. “Let me drive!” He tried to get control of the piloting systems and failed.

“No!” Rocket yelled back, “You remember what happened with the Quantum Asteroid Field back on the Sovereign.”

“Yeah, you blew my ship to shreds!” Peter yelled at him.

“I never did such a thing. If anyone did it, you did!” Rocket responded.

“Both of you shut up!” Joseph yelled. “I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Peter you take control of flying the ship,” Gamora responded, hitting one of the other ships.

“Then what about me?” Rocket asked.

“Rocket, can you strengthen the shields?” Gamora asked.

“Oh so I am just a mechanic now?” Rocket asked. “‘How is the fuel Rocket?’, ‘How’s this Rocket?’” He was sarcastic. He didn’t want to feel useless. He didn’t want to be just the “Mechanic.”

“Rocket,” Joseph spoke up, “Want to take one the guns?”

“Yes I would,” he responded. He brought up the controls for the third gun and took hold of the weapon. He looked at the display and shot down a third ship.

“One more,” Drax said just as it was shot down by Joseph.

“Alright, Rocket get us out of the system,” Joseph said.

“Gladly.” and Rocket took control of the ship and flew off.

“Way to leave those Kree back there!” Drax said as he settled.

“I am Groot,” the tree agreed.

“Where we off to now?” Gamora asked.

“Now, I don’t know,” Peter said. “We could ask the Collector for the bounty.”

“Remember how well that went last time?” Drax then asked.

“Not that well,” Joseph responded, “Seeing as you did not give him anything.”

“Eh, that’s his problem,” Rocket said, shutting down the contradiction. “We could try calling him.”

“That could work,” Peter said, “Let’s just hope he doesn’t order a bounty on us.”

  
“Why would he? We are nothing he would want in his collection,” Rocket said.

“Yeah, I mean we are complied of: a one of a kind genius, a gun wielding mechanic, the Deadliest Woman in the Universe, a Flora Colossus, and one of the Council of Ten’s creations.” Joseph piped in. He smiled and said sarcastically, “He won’t want us.”

“Fair point,” Peter said, laying back in his chair. “So what should we do?”

“I don’t care what we do, as long as I have something to punch,” Drax forced, clenching his fist.

Suddenly, the console, in front of Rocket, started flashing a red light. “Incoming transmission,” Rocket said.

“Well bring it up,” Peter demanded.

Rocket answered it and showed Captain Marvel in front of the Guardians.

“Guardians,” she said.

“What do you need?” Gamora asked.

She looked at the team and started, “Well, we have been picking up this energy-“ she suddenly stopped staring at Joseph. “Who is that?” She questioned.

“I am the Shadow,” he responded.

“Right.”

She looked at Peter who responded, “He’s fine.”

“As I was saying, we have been picking up this energy signature that we haven’t seen in years.”

Joseph’s eyes widened and he asked, “How long?”

“Excuse me?”

“How long has it been since you’ve seen this signature?”

She crossed her arms and said, “That is under your jurisdiction. Besides, why do you want to know?”

Joseph turned away, saying, “Curious.” and got up, heading out of the cockpit. “If you need me I’ll be elsewhere.”

Rocket looked at him as he exited. _Why did he want to know?_ he thought to himself. He was pulled back to reality by Carol.

“Back to business,” she said. “I asked several of the smartest people on Earth their opinions on it, but none of them have ever seen it before. I am calling you to see if any of you recognize it, seeing as you,” she took a deep breath and said, “have spent more time in space.”

Peter smiled and asked, “How much courage did it take for you to say that.”

“Peter!” Gamora yelled, wanting to smack him upside the head. Only being stopped by the distance in between them.  

“What?”

“As I was saying, you all could give me another viewpoint on it, if you would.” She continued.

“Yeah, we could do that,” Peter confirmed. “We’ll head to Earth now.”  

“Thanks, and--,” Suddenly, she became very cautious and had people run in front of her. She looked around and exclaimed, “I have to go,” and cut communication.

“Well,” Gamora stated, getting up, “plot a course for Earth.”

“I hope there is something to punch.” Drax said, walking out of the cockpit.

“There should be, considering she left in a hurry.” Peter responded, not realizing he left the room.

Rocket got out of his seat, going to check up on Joseph, and was stopped by Groot asking, “I am Groot.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Groot.” He responded, walking down the stairs exiting the cockpit.

Rocket left the room, leaving Gamora and Peter left. Before Gamora left, she said to Peter, “And make it fast.”

“Alright, should be about thirty minutes or maybe less,” Peter responded.

Rocket walked past Drax and moved towards Joseph’s room. As he neared it, he heard a song playing. He knocked on the door, and the song stop as shuffling began. The door opened, revealing Joseph in a dark red shirt with a small hood, his right arm covered in a black sleeve, and wearing jeans.

“Yes?” He asked.

“What do you know?” Rocket asked, crossing his arms.

Joseph sighed and asked for him to come in.

As Rocket walked in, he saw nothing too new. The bed was rather big and against the far wall. In the corner, was his backpack with most of its contents spilled out all over the room. The floor wasn’t that messy, but the small shelves was a bit cluttered. He knew that Joseph tried to keep this room as clean as possible, seeing as it was the only room with the capabilities for healing.

“What do you need, Rocket?” Joseph pulled Rocket back to why he was there.

“I was just curious-” he started.

“On why I asked how long it has been?” Joseph interrupted.

“Yeah,” Rocket responded, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

“I was on Earth before I went to space. But that was years ago. I just was wondering if I was that signature.”

“We can ask when we get to Earth.” Rocket replied, sitting down on the bed.

“We are going to Earth?” Joseph asked, turning away from him.

“Is that a problem?”

Joseph waited to respond. Thinking about how he could use this to his advantage. After thinking for a bit, he turned around and smiled, “No, it isn’t.” He sat down next to Rocket, who crawled under his arm, and Joseph started petting him. “Just wanted to say sorry.”

“About what?” Rocket then asked.

“Calling you a ‘mechanic.’” He responded, still petting him. “I just didn’t want a repeat of what happened a year ago.”

“Thanks for the consideration.” Rocket grumbled. As much as he did show more of himself to him, he still hid himself from Joseph. He was rather happy Joseph took his feelings into consideration.

“So do you know how long we have till we get to Earth?” Joseph asked, rubbing Rocket’s neck.

“A few hours. We received the call near the Kree system, so it should take about an hour to get there.” Rocket said, moving his head up.

Joseph just kept on scratching his neck when he said, “I love you.”

Rocket didn’t say anything, he just purred and brought his head down, only to have it brought back up by Joseph. Rocket stared at his eyes for a moment before he leaned in to kiss him.

After a moment, Rocket broke the kiss, regaining his composure. It forced Joseph to straighten up and grab his left wrist.

Rocket was the first to break the silence asking, “What’s going on with that book you got from her?”

“Nothing much,” he said, getting up much to Rocket’s dismay. He grabbed the book from his backpack and brought it to Rocket. He opened it to his page, flipping past Sixteen, Ace and some other person called “the Hidden One.”

Rocket saw the normal photo of him--brown eyes, the brown rustled hair and eyebrows, and the stern, rounded, tan face that he has come to love.

He flipped it over to see what he has already seen--his birthplace, orientation, and his marital status, which has changed to dating.

“Yeah,” Joseph said, noticing Rocket looking at the marital status “It changed when we became a thing. Don’t know how they knew, but, they knew.” He smiled. He got up and placed the book back by his backpack, and he moved back over to Rocket and sat next to him.

“I love you, Rocket,” he affirmed, moving over to pet him. Only, Rocket moved out of the way of his hand. “What?” Joseph protested.

Rocket only stood up on the bed and closed his eyes to kiss him more.

Joseph didn’t hesitate and kissed him.

All was well and with the kiss growing more in passion until, suddenly a song was played on the speakers in the ship.

It started out with something like a guitar with a mixture of a piano after some time.

“Wow sudden drums are sudden,” Joseph stated, hearing the drums start to pound. He broke the kiss and got up to run back to the cockpit with Rocket quickly following him.

 _Ooo you make me live,_ the song sang. _Whatever this world can give to me._

Joseph and Rocket moved through the ship as it began to shake.

“ROCKET!” Peter said over the comms.  
“What?” Rocket responded climbing up the stairs to the cockpit.

“We need your better piloting skills,” Drax bluntly stated.

“Thanks Drax,” Peter responded.

Rocket sat down on his chair and took over control over the piloting, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joseph doing the same.

“You readying for a fight?” Rocket asked.

“Yeah I am,” Joseph responded, bringing his red hologram up. All it did was flash “cannot access weapons.” He kept on trying to get the guns working to no luck.

“You can’t access the weapons while we are jumping.” Gamora exclaimed.

“Alrighty then, what's with the fancy music and everything?” Joseph then asked, listening to the song sing: _I really love you. Oh, you’re my best friend._

“I am Groot,” the tree said.

“We’re what?!?” Rocket shouted, bringing up the flight manifest. “How are we getting this close to Earth?”

Once Joseph heard the word “Earth” he started breathing heavy. His anxiety started to grow as he remembered what happened on Earth--the people with the faces so similar to his older friends on his own Earth. “No,” he said out loud, bringing his hands to his head and trying to steady his breathing.

“Friend Joseph?” Drax asked, “are you alright?”

Joseph looked up and saw the concern on their faces, especially on Rocket. They all looked genuinely worried about him. He saw their concern and didn’t run from it. He welcomed it as something he hasn’t seen in a long time.

He grabbed his left wrist and took a deep breath and said, “Yeah,” his face became semi blank as he continued, “I’m fine.”

They all looked away from him and went back to talking about what they will do when they arrive at Earth. Joseph figured he should be listening, but instead, he just looked down at his arm and saw it--a thin, dark tan scar going from his wrist to just under his elbow. A permanent memory of his time with the Council.

He let go of his arm and looked at the group. They all cared for him, unlike those other assholes on his home. _I’ll be better off never seeing them again,_ he thought to himself. _They...they are my true friends._

“We’re arriving to Earth,” Rocket stated, bring Joseph back to reality. Rocket sounded worried, something he wasn’t that often. _Was it the thing he just witnessed?_ He thought to himself.

They arrived to Earth, flooded with scraps of Kree ships and other Earthly ships.

Peter sat up in his seat and looked around asking, “What happened here?”

“Whatever Carol was worried about,” Gamora stated when a light started to flash in front of Rocket.

He answered it, revealing Captain Marvel who said, “Guardians.”

“What happened here?” Drax asked, looking at the ruins.

“The Kree, they seemed to have even more power than usual. It was harder to beat them. ”

“No,” Rocket said, looking more closely at the rubble. “That isn’t the Kree.”

Captain Marvel started punching in commands into a nearby console and brought a closer look at the rubble. “You’re right,” she sounded shocked.  “The technology is all different.” She sent over to the Guardians a layout of the tech infused in the Kree ships. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”  
“I have,” Joseph stated, zooming in on the tech. He looked up and saw the others staring at him. He took a deep breath and responded, “It’s the Council of Ten.”

 

To Be Continued

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians go to Captain Marvel to get more information on her mysterious signature, when they discover that there is more to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I have another chapter out! I hope you enjoy it!

 

“Hello?” The man said into the hall. “HELLO!” He yelled. He turned around and flopped back to his bed, crying.

He was in a room; it seemed like an older prison cell--almost like he jumped back in time to the Wild West. He had one small window that showed a single tree between the bars, a bed that wasn’t really comfortable, one thin sheet that left him shivering in the night, a shitty toilet, and big metal bars canceling out any chance of escape. The hallway outside his room wasn’t any better. The only thing canceling his theory about being in the Wild West would be the modern-looking lights on the far wall.

He walked back towards the door and sneaked his head through as much as he could. He moved his head to the left and saw two more lights, and another faint light which he couldn’t see the source. On the other side, he saw just the same.

He moved away from the bar and screamed, “HELLO!!!”

“Yo!” A voice responded harshly. “Can you shut up!”

The man looked around, suddenly cautious. “Who said that?” He asked.

“Me,” the voice affirmed. It sounded like it came behind the wall next door. It sounded masculine--something rather high in pitch and seemed like it could get annoying really fast.

The man backed away from the wall and looked at the left wall. “Are you real?” He asked.

“As real as you want me to be,” the voice said gleefully.

The man took that in, still unsure to if the voice is real.

“I am, look, my name is Trent Knighter.” The voice confirms. “If I was a voice in your head, then why do I have a name, hmm?”

“Trent Knighter?” the man said. “Aren’t you that kid from my school who went missing a few weeks ago?”

“You’re from Hill Top?” Trent asked, sounding as if he jumped off his bed.

“Yeah, my name is Joseph Rocker!” the man exclaimed.

Suddenly a chill came in as Trent said with a low disoriented voice, “Joseph Rocker, confesses feeling listening to the any of the songs: I Won’t Give Up, Can’t Fight this Feeling, or In the Arms of a Stranger.” And Trent took a deep breath in, with the chill still residing.

“What was that?” Joseph asked, trying to warm himself up with his blanket.

“It’s a thing I do,” Trent responded, teeth chattering.

“Did you do the cold as well?”

“No,” another voice said.

Joseph turned around to see a ginger haired woman with blue tinted skin and a raccoon around her neck.

“That was all me,” she said. Her breath crystalized once it touched the air.

Joseph just looked at her and the raccoon as she opened his cell and grabbed him. All he screamed was, “Let me go! What the fuck are you doing?! No!!!”

Then, the woman stopped in her tracks as the raccoon jumped off her shoulders and formed into a man.

Joseph didn’t get a chance to get a good look at him before he was knocked out cold.

 

\---

 

“The Council of Ten?” Captain Marvel questioned. “Who in the hell is the Council of Ten?”

Joseph didn’t answer right away he just stared at the all-so-familiar tech. The same tech that now resides on his hip.

His silence didn’t go unnoticed. “Excuse me?” Captain Marvel asked, “Who is the council of Ten?”

Before Joseph could answer, Gamora pitched in, “They are an ancient and mysterious group that has only appeared twice in our history. Once before the Infinity Stones Crisis and the other…” She stopped and glanced over to Joseph, “the other more recently. We had a run in with him about a year ago, and we haven’t seen him since.”

“Well, come into the hanger. We’ll discuss this more in our Headquarters.” She replied, cutting communication.  

The Milano moved towards the base. The base looked like a satellite but much, much larger. It had a pole-like central hold and three rings each connected to the center.

They moved closer to the base to where they went into one of the hanger door openings and landed inside.

“All righty,” Peter started, getting up from his chair. “Let’s go see this signature.” He walked out of the cockpit, closely followed by Drax and Gamora.

Joseph, Rocket and Groot were left behind. Joseph was still staring at the tech. Rocket stared at him with worry in his eyes, and Groot was out of his seat, watching closely at the pair from the shadows.

“Joseph,” Rocket started, getting up from his chair.

“I’m fine, Rocket,” Joseph lied, actually rather convincing this time.

Rocket just stared into his eyes, not fully trusting him, and walked away only to be stopped by Joseph saying, “Wait.” He waited without turning around, and Joseph continued, “I love you.” Rocket said nothing, but he felt his checks flush up, and his heart quicken as he walked out.

Groot walked out of his area and to Joseph, he asked, “I am Groot?”

Joseph just gave him a questioning side eye and asked, “Where did you come from?”

Groot just sighed and reiterated, “I am Groot?”

Joseph took a slow breath and responded, “Um, no we aren’t.”

He tried to leave but Groot brought one of his hands down onto his shoulder. “I am Groot,” he said.

“Knew you would figure it out quickly,” Joseph said, looking up at Groot. Groot was an adult and therefore much taller than him. He was still the gentle and kind hearted spirit that he meet last year, but he still had his differences.

“I am Groot,” the tree forced.

“Trust me, I won’t hurt him.” Joseph said, trying to get out of the room.

Groot only humed and wrapped him up into a hug. “I am Groot,” he said.

“I’d rather not stress about Earth,” Joseph responded, “But I do have a good plan of what to do.”

“I am Groot?” the tree asked.

“You’ll see,” Joseph smiled and walked out of the room.

Joseph and Groot headed down to the hanger base and met up other Guardians who were all with Captain Marvel. The Guardians took no notice to the late comers, only listening to what Captain Marvel had to say.

“What we know is that it is a residue.” Once she noticed Joseph and Groot, she took the Guardians to the command room where she continued, “We always get a hit once it is left, but by the time we get there, we find nothing except that residue.”

“Do you have any idea who is causing them?” Peter asked.

“That, we have no idea,” said a man dressed in a green and gray uniform. He stood there slightly timidly and with his hands behind his back. “Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself.” He brought out his hand and shook each of the Guardians’, saying, “My name is Brandon Kazaam, chief science expert on this station. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Shazam?” Joseph laughed quietly to himself.

Brandon looked at Joseph questioning innocently, “Excuse me?”

“Oh, nothing.” Joseph said, regaining his temperance.

Brandon looked away confused and went to the main computer, “Anywho. This,” he brought up a wave signal, “is our signature.”

“What is that?” Peter asked, questioning.

“This is a state of the art wavelength scanner that-“

“Brandon!” Captain Marvel interrupted.

Brandon’s face went a little pale as he realized that wasn’t the question. “Oh,” he said, embarrassed. He brought a smile up and continued, “Well, this is a strange wavelength that is left whenever someone does...whatever they do.”

“So it is a left over wavelength,” Gamora stated, going towards the screen. “Do you know how it is created.”

Brandon’s smile faltered, “Well, uhhh….no.”

“Where are all the locations it has appeared?” Gamora then asked.

Captain Marvel brought up a map of Earth and said, “There have been six stops on Earth, one in England, one in Wakanda, and four in America.”

“Where in America?” Joseph asked.

“Chicago, two in New York, and Los Angeles.” Captain Marvel replied, zooming in on the map of America.

The group stood there silently, taking it all in when Rocket asked, “Have you seen this in space?”

Captain Marvel stood there pleasantly surprised and looked over to Brandon. “I don’t know,” he said. “We don’t have that kind of range on our satellites.”

“We’ll help,” Peter said.

“You will?” Captain Marvel asked.

“Yeah, we will,” he affirmed.

“So where should we start?” Joseph asked.

“We need to upgrade the satellites with our long range scanners.” Brandon said, grabbing onto three briefcases. He handed it to the guardians. “There are three main satellites. You each have to get it hooked up on each of them.”

“So there are three,” Peter started. “We will split up into teams of three and each of us will put the scanners on the satellites. Gamora, you’re with me, Drax you go with Joseph, and Rocket you go with Carol.”

“Why are you making the plan?” Captain Marvel interjected.

“Because you weren’t stepping up.” Peter replied. “Alrighty? Break!”

“What about Groot?” Rocket asked.

“Groot you go with Rocket and Carol,” Peter respond.

Joseph felt his heart-rate go up as stress took over his body. He slyly moved his right hand to his wrist and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

Suddenly an alarm blared and the screen was covered with a red warning sign.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.

Brandon ran to the computer and started finding out the issue, “It seems like there is a meteor shower coming soon.”

“How long do we got?” Joseph asked.

“About an hour,” Brandon responded.

“More than enough time.” Peter said. “Well, the meteors aren’t just going to wait for us. Get out there!”

Rocket ran over to Joseph and hopped on his shoulder.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“What?” Joseph asked back.

“You have that look on your face.” Rocket replied, slightly worried.

“How do you-” Joseph started, realizing that he didn’t have his mask on. “Oh shit!” He pulled his red hood up and threw on some sunglasses from his pocket. It didn’t really help hide his identity at the moment but it made him feel better. “Better?”  
They arrived at the Oxygen Room, and Rocket plopped down on the ground and said, “Throw on a mask.”

Joseph huffed as brought out a cloth and wrapped it up, covering his nose, mouth, and neck. “Now is this better?” He asked, grabbing a oxygen tank.

“Yes, it is,” Rocket replied, doing the same.

After a moment, Captain Marvel walked in saying, “I am going with you, Shadow.”

“And why is that?” Joseph questioned, turning around to face her.

“Because that will be the best solution to this. I can get you to the other satellite fast rather than wait and get everyone else finished.” She grabbed a mask and headed out.

“Why didn’t you reveal your name to her?” Rocket asked.

“Just because I am a zillion miles from my home doesn’t mean my counterpart isn’t,” Joseph replied. “If she knew my identity she could easily find him.”

“Wait,” Rocket started, “You have a counterpart here?”

“Yeah I do.”

“What about me.”

Joseph looked at him and, though Rocket didn’t see it, he smiled and said, “There is no one like you, Rocky.”

Rocket’s ear flicked and slowly went upon his head.

“What was that about?” Joseph asked, noticing the flick.

“What’s with the ‘Rocky’?”

“I don’t know, it just seemed right.” Joseph walked out of the room, leaving Rocket quietly smiling to himself. Before Joseph got too far away, he came back and asked, “You want to do something, you know since we are on Earth?”

Rocket thought about it for a moment and responded, “As long as you make the night fun.”

“Trust me, I will. Consider it a date.” He smiled and walked out, going to prepare for his trip.

As he neared the port he put his oxygen mask on and notice Peter loudly talking to Captain Marvel.

“What do you mean you are going with him?” Peter questioned.

“I mean,” she pulled him aside and continued, “I don’t trust him. I have never seen him before in my life. Where did he even come from?”

“It's complicated,” Peter responded, trying not to give any unwanted information to her.

_Good,_ Joseph thought to himself. _Just don’t tell him my name or my past._

“Look if I tell you his name, would you feel better?”

_Oh fuck, spoke too soon._

“Sure, at least I can know a little bit about him.”

“His name is-” Peter started.

Joseph came around the corner and mouthed “no” to him. Realizing that wouldn’t work thanks to his mask, he shook his head instead.

“His name is Trent Knighter.”

“Trent Knighter?” Captain Marvel questioned.  

“Yeah, Trent Knighter,” Peter attempted. He tried lying but kept digging a hole.

Joseph walked in when Gamora asked, “Peter, you ready?”

“Yeah I am.” Peter sighed, walking away. The pair of them walked into the docking port and flew out of the ship, crutched together.

Rocket, Groot, and Drax came next and, tethered together, they flew out of the port.

Finally, Joseph and Captain Marvel went out towards the port, and Joseph grabbed her hand.

“You try anything funny,” she started.

“I’ll regret it,” Joseph finished harshly. “Trust me, my bite is worse than my bark.”

The pair flew out, well Captain Marvel flew them out, Joseph just held on and carried the cargo.

As they neared the satellite, Joseph brought out the attachment and prepped it.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she responded.

“Can we just float?”

“Yeah, we can.” Joseph let go of her and grabbed onto the satellite.

“What do we need to do?” He asked.

“Connect the wires and just hook it on,” she replied.

They worked in silence. Joseph just looked around at the Earth. He recognized the country they were over as China and just said, “Wow.”

“You ever be in space before?” Captain Marvel asked, finishing up.

“Yeah, the last time I was above Earth, I didn’t get a chance to stop and admire the scenery.”

“Well enjoy it while you can.” She responded, flying off from the satellite. “Cause we are done here.” She went over to take his hand when the meteor shower hit.

The pair tried to dodge the meteors when one hit Joseph in his hip, knocking off his box. “No!” He yelled trying to move towards it.

“Joseph, we need to go!” Captain Marvel urged.

“No, I need it, I need the stone!” Joseph replied, reaching out for it.

Captain Marvel just groaned and flew to get it and gave it to Joseph. “Now,” she said, “can we go?”

Joseph felt his blood flowing out of him by where his box was. “Yeah we should.”

The showers didn’t slow; they grew more of a growing problem as they flew. What seemed like seconds when they first went, grew into minutes. Unfortunately, the minutes caught up with them as a meteor struck the pair’s oxygen tube.

“Shit,” they both whispered.

“Can we reach the base?” Joseph asked.

“No, I’m not fast enough.”   
“I can’t teleport us there either.”

“What?” Captain Marvel was shocked at hearing he had powers.

“I’ll talk about it later,” he pressured, “but the fact is that I am loosing blood right now, and I am….also light….headed. We….need….to….get….to-” Joseph fainted.

“Shit,” Captain Marvel said. “Brandon, get Nova to my location right now!”

“But-”

“JUST DO IT!!” Captain Marvel pressed, then she passed out.

 

\------

 

Joseph woke in a hospital bed moaning, “I’ve got to stop waking up in hospital beds.” He tried to get up but found he couldn’t due to the ball of fur next to him.

Rocket was curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully. He didn’t notice Joseph was awake until he felt a hand on the back of his neck, slowly petting him. He yawned and looked up at him. “What the fuck? I was sleeping” he said.

“Hey yourself,” Joseph replied jokingly. “How’s Carol?”

“She’s fine, a tough little fucker isn’t she. She got a call to us and sent Nova out to get you two. Lucky he’s fast, otherwise you two wouldn’t have survived.” Rocket slowly put his head down and slowly felt his ears and tail go against his body.

Joseph put a hand on his chin and lifted his head to kiss him. After a moment, he broke the kiss saying, “I’m never leaving you again, Rocket.”

Rocket just smiled and asked, “Want to do our little date today?” He wrapped his arm around his neck and hugged him, silently fighting back tears.

“Fuck yes,” was all Joseph said. Returning the hug. He tried not to cover him too much, and Rocket seemed ok with the amount of pressure he put on him.

They stayed there, enjoying each other, that was, until a voice said, “I’ll ship it.”

Rocket and Joseph quickly broke apart after hearing the voice.

They looked at the door to see Peter and Groot, the only people who knew about their relationship.

Rocket got off of him and hopped on the floor.

“They need you at the Command Room.” Peter said in a serious tone

“Me?” Rocket asked.

“Well both of you, but I just felt it might be dramatic that way.”

“I am Groot.”

Joseph cracked a smile and started laughing out loud.

“You said it Groot,” Rocket responded, smirking. He and Groot went to the Command Room leaving Peter questioning what he just said.

“What?” Peter asked. “What did he say?”

“He said,” Joseph started, getting up. “‘You dumb ass mother fucker.’”

“Wow, that was. Wow.” Peter said.

“Riposi in vite di pace.” Joseph said, putting his box back on.

“What?” Peter turned to him.

“Nothing,” Joseph said and walked out.

“Mother fucker,” Peter said chacing after him.

Once the group got to the Command Room, meeting up with Captain Marvel, Drax, Gamora, Brandon, and Nova, Rocket was on Groot shoulders, followed closely by Joseph and Peter, who was still confused on what the hell just happened.

“Don’t question it, Peter,” Rocket said.

“Well finally,” Gamora said. “Thought you upped and left us.”

“Well not yet,” Joseph said.

“What?” Carol asked.

“I am going out,” Joseph said.

“And I am going too,” Rocket said.

“Ok then,” Gamora stated, knowing more than she was letting on. “Have fun I guess.”

“Right,” Joseph said, as Rocket climbed onto his shoulder. “Don’t call us unless it is an absolute emergency.” And they teleported out.

“They’ll be fine.” Drax said.

Carol just looked at him, blatantly shocked and turned away.

“You want me to go watch over them?” Nova asked.

“No, you’re fine, Sam. Brandon!” She yelled.  
“Yes ma’am?” He asked.

“How are the satellites?”

He brought the map up and ran the algorithm. “Perfect and crystal clear. Let’s see,” he typed into the keypad and brought up four different points. “Let’s see there are four more signatures: one on the Kree homeworld Hala, Spartax, Xandar, and a planet that is not on record.”

That news surprised the group, particularly Spartax, Peter’s half alien homeworld.

Before he could say something, Gamora asked, “What’s the planet not on record?”

Brandon just breathed in saying, “I don’t know. It looks like a desert with maybe a prison on it?”

“Cadman,” Gamora stated, clenching her fist.

“Let me guess,” Carol started. “The place where you met this fictional Council of yours?”

“They are real!” Drax yelled, getting to her face. “If you want your proof, just ask Joseph!”

“So that is his real name,” she said. “Believe me I didn’t buy into that Trent Knighter nonsense. It sounds too fictional.”

Suddenly another blaring alarm came up, covering the screen with a warning.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked.

“Invasion.” Brandon stated getting back to his desk. “The Kree are coming.”

  


To Be Continued

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos if you enjoyed and leave a comment on what I can do better!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter this time. Sorry and I hope you all enjoy.

**** “What is going on?” The man stated, walking into the conference room. 

“I don’t know-” 

“No, you said they wouldn’t find out!” He yelled, walking up to the other person. “And wouldn’t you know? They have all the locations of the stones!” 

The pair had a small audience that consisted of eight other people silently staring at them. 

The other person stared at him before talking in a girlish masculine voice, “Everything is going as planned. Yes, they might have the locations, but they don’t know that the stones are there.” 

“But,” the man started.

“Sush, sush,” he interrupted. “Edward, you know better than anyone why we can do this.” 

Edward shrugged turning away.  “But we should do something to slow them down.”

“I don’t think we need to do that; besides we have one of the smartest minds on the case.” The other man responded, referencing to one of the eight in the room. 

A rather large man wearing a long robe bowed his head towards him and said in a German accent, “Thank you.”

“John,” Edward said, turning to face him, “we can’t keep doing this. I thought the torture took it too far but...” 

“But what?” the man called John yelled. “Just because you must question **_my_** authority doesn’t give you any right to-”  
“YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!” Edward yelled back, getting close to his face. “You are just a face in the crowd, and that is all you’ll ever be.” 

John lunged at him, wrapping his hand around his throat and pinned him against a wall and held a fist in the air. Meanwhile, Edward pulled out a tiny dagger and aimed it right at his gut. The pair stared at each other waiting to see who would strike first when another person walked up.

He tried to fight the urge to pick sides. He, however, knew and recognized the duality everyone here shared and witnessed it slowly tear the group apart. But he didn’t want the long time friends to become enemies, so he spoke up. 

“May I propose,” he started, trying to step separate the pair. 

Everyone turned to look at him, the humblest of them all. 

“May I propose we send one of them to take care of the issue?” He asked the group. 

He heard murmurs as some in the group agreed with him. 

“Fine,” John said after a moment. He let go of Edward who turned away from him. “Zac is right. We will send them to at least slow them down.”

Edward didn’t say anything more; he just turned and walked out of the room, leaving them to plan out what they will do. 

 

\------

 

“The Kree are attacking!” Brandon panicked, running around the room. “Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!” He ran around the room much to everyone’s disdain. Carol and Gamora didn’t mind him. They only tried to find out where the Kree were coming from. Meanwhile Drax, Groot, Nova and Peter were trying to calm Brandon down.

Drax caught him after a minute of running around terrified and said, “Calm down friend.”

“I CAN’T!!!” He yelled back, struggling to get out of his grasp. 

Carol just sighed and shot Brandon with a blast and knocked him out. 

Drax stood there shocked and put him down. “Why did you do that?” He questioned. 

“He’ll be back for the fight.” She responded, going back to the console. “Right now we need to figure out why they are attacking. Hail the Kree!” 

More people ran around shouting out random orders as they established a connection. “Kree!” Carol shouted. “Why do you come to Earth?” 

There was no response and she asked again, “Why do you come to Earth?” 

There was still silence on the other end. She stood up and started to pace back and forth, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. 

Gamora came up next to her, joined by Peter and asked, “Why do you think they are even here?” 

“I don’t--” 

“Gamora of the Guardians of the Galaxy!” A voice responded. 

Gamora faced the console staring at it as if she could see the person speaking. “What do you want?” 

The man laughed, “I want Joseph Rocker. Give him to me, and Earth won’t be damaged.” He sounded as if he had a German accent.

“Not going to happen,” Peter respond, accidentally cutting the connection.  “Oh shit!” He tried to re-establish a connection to no success. 

“Just why did you do that?” Carol asked, grabbing onto his shirt. 

“He didn’t mean it,” Gamora responded, moving away from the console. “Alrighty,” she readied her blade and moved toward the exit, “let’s get ready for a battle.” 

“Hold on,” Carol started. “We should prepare for battle. All they want is one person, we can still negotiate-”

“What is there to negotiate?” Gamora said, turning around to face her. “There is no way we’re giving them one of our own for the safety of Earth. It’s against what the Avengers stand for!” 

Nova silently nodded his head after those words. “Maybe we can find a different way to tackle the situation.” 

Carol stared at him and he shut up. She then turned back to Gamora and continued, “I do not work for the Avengers. My main allegiance is to the people of Earth.” She got into Gamora’s face. “And I will make sure they are protected.” 

Gamora walked out of the room without another word, but she was smoldering in anger. 

The group stared at her as she walked out. Once she left Peter, he turned to her and asked, “Do you have a plan?” 

She faced the console again and said, “Remain defencive positions. Groot, Drax and I will have an offencive trying to get the Kree to see reason. Nova, you remain on standby with Ms. Marvel. If things get bad with us, they will pull us out.” She turned around to face Nova, “Go get her.” She said, and he flew off. 

“Any questions?” She asked. 

“Yeah, should we call Rocket and Joseph?” Peter asked. 

“Yes get them,” she responded. “Oh and Peter. You and Gamora will be in the Milano shooting down the Kree. Alright?” 

Peter nodded and went out of the room to Gamora. While on the way, Peter dialed up Joseph, knowing he would most likely pick up. However, Joseph didn’t pick up. So he decided to try Rocket but only got the same result.

“Oh well,” Peter said, giving up on the call. “Besides, we should be fine.” Peter turned a corner to face Gamora.

“Ready?” He asked. 

“You look worried.” She stated. 

“They want Joseph,” he started, gathering up his walkman and headphones. “Yet I can’t get in contact with him.”

Gamora fashioned on some small daggers and guns. “Ever thinking about texting him?” 

Peter stared at her, dumbfounded. “Yeah I did,” he responded, trying to text him. 

Gamora rolled her eyes as he texted him to “watch your back”. 

“You ready?” He repeated, putting his communicator away. 

“Yeah,” she responded. 

“You know you don’t need that much weapons. We’ll be in the Milano the whole time.” Peter said, starting to exit the room. 

Gamora stood there shocked and ran to catch up to him. Only to turn him around asking, “What do you mean?” 

“Carol, Groot, and Drax are going to go onto the main ship and start an offensive, then and we will remain on the defense.”  
Gamora tightened her grip. 

“It was Carol’s plan!” 

Gamora let go of him and stomped down to the Command Room. Once there, she saw Carol and shouted, “Why am I in the Milano the whole time?” 

Carol turned around just as Gamora was face to face with her. “I should be on the assault, putting my skills to work.” She changed her appearance. Rather than wearing her usual red, white and blue costume, she wore the outfit when she worked for the Kree, a green striped and shaded armor. 

“After your little harshness you took onto me? You’re lucky to still be on this ship.” She responded.

“Excuse me?” Gamora asked. “All you asked for was some help for the Guardians, and we helped you. Just be happy we are still here to take care of your mess.”

“My mess?” Carol mocked. “They want your guy.” 

Everyone, even the other agents in the room, quietly watched the pair as they stared each other down. 

Carol considered first, “Fine, once we’re done, you can leave. And take your guy with you.” 

Gamora left the room again, this time followed by Peter. 

“Any response from the pair?” Gamora asked. 

Peter took out his communicator and replied, “No, I don’t even think they looked at it.” 

“What could they possibly be doing that they would ignore the texts?” Gamora asked.

Peter rubbed the back of his head and smiled, “I could think of a few things.” 

“Well whatever it is-” suddenly the ship shook. The hallway darkened and red lights turned on. “What was that?” 

“Quill!” Carol shouted in the comms. “Get on your ship now! The Kree are here.” 

Peter and Gamora ran through the hall trying to get into the Hanger and in their ship. They ran in and shut the door just as one of the Kree’s dark blue and purple ship crashed into the hanger. 

“Peter, get the engine started,” Gamora said, sitting down in her chair. 

Peter joined her and started the engine, blasting off into space through the hole the Kree ship made. 

“Alright, what do we do-” Peter started. “Now?” He stared at the battle scape--Kree ships flying all over the place with gunfire being rained down from the headquarters. 

“Peter,” Gamora started. 

“I’ll establish communication,” Peter responded. He brought up the comms and asked, “Carol, can you establish a connection with the fleet?” 

Suddenly, the comms was flooded with voices, “‘Fleet six get into the air!’ ‘Not possible, the hanger doors are out of commission.’ ‘What do you-’” 

“General,” Gamora said.

The voices stopped as a lower masculine voice said, “Speaking, and who might this be?” 

“This is the Guardians,” Peter responded, “We are here to help in any way we can.”

“Where are you?” the General asked.

“Outside the ship, we got out thanks to a ship crashing into the hanger,” Peter responded. 

“Thank bloody God, we need someone taking care of those fighters,” he said. “I have men inside rushing to get to the guns. But they can’t really get some of those ships out there.” 

“You focus on the ones you can get,” Peter said, flying past ships. They moved along with Gamora shooting some of them down. 

“We’ll handle the rest,” Gamora responded, reading the ship’s weapons. 

“Copy Guardians,” the General responded. “Over and out.” 

Peter and Gamora went on to fight the ships, Gamora mainly handling the guns and Peter assisting when he can, but he mainly steered the ship. 

Meanwhile, Carol, Groot and Drax snuck onto the kree ship, trying to take out the problem from the inside. 

“Alright,” Drax asked, “what is the plan?” 

“Get to the brig and see who is the perpetrator behind this invasion.” Carol responded. 

“That is unnecessary,” a voice said. 

The trio turned around and faced a tall, muscular man. He had brown hair, a big build, a rather large gut, and tanish pale skin. He wore a robe that stretched from his shoulders down to the very floor he stood on. He was followed by numerous Kree warriors who all surrounded the trio as he studied them. 

He looked at them, eyeing them up and down their stature and said, “hmm.” He turned around, letting the warriors fill the gap. “Kill them,” he said in a German accent, “but keep one alive. They are not necessary to our goal.” 

He walked out as the warriors closed the distance between the trio. 

\-------

It was madness. Everything went south fast. Carol and the group were quickly surrounded--enemies on all sides as they fought for their lives. Drax slashed and slashed at each warrior that came into his path and laughed while he did it. Carol was in the air, taking out warriors with her powers. Groot was trying his best to take out as many as he could but was quickly becoming overwhelmed. 

They needed something to happen in order to turn the tide. “Nova!” Carol yelled into her comms. “Nova come in!”

“Yeah,” he responded. 

“I’m about to make an entrance. Get in here and cover our escape!” She responded. “Quill, we need an exit!” 

“We’ll get on that momentary,” Peter responded, “It’s chaotic out here. Shit! Got to go.”

Carol just kept on blasting down warrior after warrior when she saw the man with the German accent. She rushed down to meet him and was caught up in a choke hold from him.

“Foolish, you can’t hurt me.” He said, crushing her throat. He brought her close to his face and whispered, “I know your move before you even think it. You are only a blimp with no real influence.” 

Suddenly Drax roared and tackled the man who released Carol. 

Carol got up breathing heavy and said, harshly, “Nova! Your opening.” She blasted a wall and Nova, holding onto Ms. Marvel flew in. “Quill, we need an extraction now!” 

Carol flew backup, surveying the battle. She saw Nova and Ms. Marvel started punching down some of the warriors, but were quickly becoming overrun. Drax seemed to be winning his fight with the mysterious man. Groot was nowhere in sight. 

The man threw Drax off him. He sported two large gashes on his abdomen and several smaller ones all across his arms. He got up staring around at the battle and yelled out, “Take two prisoners, and kill the other two!” He took off his robe and dropped it behind him, revealing large arms being choked by a collared shirt. He walked over to Drax, slowly oozing out blood from his wounds, and knocked him out cold. 

Carol flew down to him and started to beat him senseless. However, he just laid there, letting himself get punched and laughed at it. 

“Oh shut up!” Carol said, knocking him out. She looked up and saw more warriors walking towards Drax, their knives ready. She flew and picked him up and looked around and didn’t see Nova or Ms. Marvel. “Nova, Ms. Marvel come in,” she said. 

“Carol, get out of there!” Peter said over the comms. “The ship is going into hyperdrive.” 

Carol looked down, looking for the German man to no success and flew out of the ship. 

“Quill, return to headquarters,” She ordered. 

“On it,” he responded. 

Carol flew in through the hole in the hanger and landed in the hallway, taking in a deep breath. She set Drax down as Gamora and Peter ran into the hallway. 

“What happened?” Gamora asked.

“I don’t know,” Carol responded. “At first it was going well for a stealth mission, then this guy with a German accent just showed up. He lead the Kree on this mission and told them to ‘take one of us and kill the rest’. They kidnapped Groot, Ms. Marvel and Nova and tried to kill us but we got out of there.”

“Groot is missing?” Gamora questioned, trying to pick up Drax. 

“I don’t know where he went,” Carol responded, helping her. “Neither with Kamala or Sam.” 

“Where are we going,” Peter asked, leading the way.

“Med bay,” she responded. 

Once they got there the power shut off again, and they stood there in the darkness. “Don’t worry, the back up power should come up soon.” 

They waited for a few minutes with no more success. “We should get to the Command Room to see what’s going on.” Carol said, after standing for a few more minutes in darkness. 

Carol lit up her fist, and they walked to the Command Room in silence. Each one of them were wondering what to do next. 

_ We should save Groot and the other two then get out of here. _ Gamora said to herself. 

_What do we do now?_ Peter thought. _Oh shit, how are we going to tell Rocket about this?_ _  
_ _Alrighty they have their orders,_ Carol thought. 

They got to the Command Room in shambles--their thoughts were everywhere on what to do next. 

“Brandon,” Carol yelled, “how are we doing?” 

“I am fine, thanks for asking.” He responded sarcastically. Carol gave him a death glare. “The trackers are in place; if they get into trouble we’ll know.” Peter and Gamora looked at her, stunned at this information. 

“I’m talking about the power,” Carol responded.

“Oh that,” Brandon said. “I don’t know what’s going on. The emergency power should’ve been on by now but-” He was interrupted by a loud crash coming from somewhere. 

Carol, Gamora and Peter turned around looking into the darkness as the room grew silent. Peter put on his helmet and tried to look around, but only saw blurs of brown in the darkness. “There’s something here,” he said. 

That was the last thing heard before a shot in the dark lit up the room.

 

To Be Continued

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy that cliffhanger. Don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment on what you enjoyed and what you hated. Or just some tips on what to do better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Joseph have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this chapter contains smut. So if you don't like...don't read

 

_ What did I get myself into? _ The guard asked himself.  _ I was just hired to protect, but I just can’t stand idly by as these kids get tortured. _ He walked down a hallway, fixing his dark, curly brown hair. He wore a plain gray uniform. Nothing like any of those robes that the cult he works for wears. 

   He moved along the hall, passing the abundance of lights on the walls and entered the security room.  

   The room had ten monitors with two chairs occupied. One of the chairs was occupied with another guard wearing the exact same clothing.

   “Hey Ron,” he said to the other man in the room. 

   “Hey Matt,” the other man, Bob, replied. 

   “How many times do I say it, call me Chewy,” he replied frustrated, sitting down next to him. 

   “Alrighty Chewy,” Bob replied, taking a sip from his glass. 

   “What’s happening with them?” Chewy replied, looking up to the monitors. 

   Each one showed a room with a small window, an uncomfortable looking bed with a shitty blanket, and a small toilet. All of the rooms were occupied, five with guys and five with girls. They each were sitting somewhere, covered in blood and winced whenever they moved or attempted to. 

   Right now, three of them were curled up in a ball, in what he assumed an attempt to sleep. One appeared to be meditating. One was trying to get up and move around. Another was doing some exercises, without any visible scars. A girl slept on her bed and kept fading in and out of view. Another girl laid on the ground and looked like she was trying to move her blanket with her mind. Another girl’s hair stood up in all directions as she shifted under her sheets. The final one was kneeling in the center of his room. 

   “Oh nothing much,” Ron replied, “Just another day of the Council’s teaching.” 

   Chewy looked at the monitors again, seeing the bloodied up kids. How could he agree to this? What could he do not to make their lives a living hell? 

   “You aren’t having second thoughts right?” Ron asked concerningly. 

   “No, no,” Chewy lied, shaking his head. “I just think they should be given a little bit of time for rest and so they could heal up.” 

   “I think not,” Bob responded, “Just look at 448Y7. He is in prime health.”

   “What if that’s just his power?” He asked. “What if his power is healing or invulnerability?”

   “Maybe,” Bob stated. “But we won’t know, that’s the council’s place.” 

   “Yeah,” Chewy submitted, “And his name is Andy, we might as well give them dignity before they are executed.” 

   “That is not their names,” Bob stated, standing up in his chair. He pointed to the monitor with the healthy kid, “448Y7.” He pointed the monitor with the meditating kid, “429T2.” He pointed at the monitor with the kid kneeling on the floor, “413J9.” 

   “Alright I get it,” He responded.  _ Why can’t they just use their real names instead of those fucking stupid numbers? _ He asked himself. 

Bob sighed, “If you have a grievance bring it up to the Council.” He sat back down. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” he replied sarcastically. “I’ll probably get blown up by the Council-” 

“Whose getting blown up by the Council?” a man said, entering into the room.

The pair stood up upon seeing who entered. 

“I can take a grievance for the Council,” the man responded. He wore a beige trench coat, a black, collared shirt, and jeans. “After all, I am one of them.”

“You aren’t….You aren’t….” Bob stuttered. 

“In my usual robes?” He asked. Bob nodded, “No, I was out and about.” He smiled, taking his hands out of his pockets and walking up to the monitors. “Why do we use the cruelest of teachings?” He muttered as he looked at them. 

Chewy looked down, tearing his gaze from the Council Member in front of him. So he doesn’t agree with it either, he thought to himself. Well, at least the whole council isn’t evil.

He looked down at an orange, bushy fox tail, coming out from behind his trench coat. “Uh excuse me, Mr.--” He started. 

“Please call me Zac,” he responded. 

“Umm, ok,” Chewy said, weirded out. “You have a…” 

Zac realized what he was saying and said, “Oh!” He started backing out of the room, trying to cover his tail. “If you excuse me. Just keep me updated on their situation.” He said, walking out of the room. 

“What was about that?” Chewy said, questioning that tail. 

“Are you always this idiotic?” Bob asked annoyed. 

Chewy stopped paying attention, he looked at the meditating kid’s cell. He was up and looking directly at the monitor, jumping around and shouting. 

“Turn on that cell’s sound.” He ordered Bob, getting out of his seat and close to it. 

“Why?” 

“JUST DO IT!” 

Bob turned it on just to be assaulted by the kid screaming, “CHECK ON JOSEPH!! SOMETHING IS WRONG!!” 

Chewy looked at the cell with the kid, 413J9, kneeling in the center, only to find a small growing puddle of blood slowly expanding. 

He got up and yelled, “Call the council and prepare the med-bay!!” 

He ran through the hall, much to Bob’s displeasure. He ran through the hall as the alarm blared in his ears. He can’t die like this, he thought to himself

Once he got to the cell area he ran in, passing by some of the kids who stood at the doors to their cell at the call of the alarm.

“What’s going on?” They asked.

“Not again, I’m not ready,” Others said.

He ignored those cries for help, trying to get to 413J9’s cell. “Come on, come on,” he said. 

He got to the cell, with the other kid yelling, “Save him! There is so much more he has to do!” 

Chewy opened the cell as Zac and one of the other Council members, wearing his robe, arrived. 

   “What happened?” The other member said, in a masculine voice. 

   “I don’t know,” Chewy said, opening the door and falling on his knees next to him. He gently flipped him over revealing a small wire being held in one hand, and a deep gash down the other forearm. 

   “Oh my God,” Zac said, his tail going between his legs. 

   “Quick,” Chewy shouted, “Help him!” He started grabbing the blanket but saw how disgusting it looked and threw it away. Instead, he ran and got some toilet paper and attempted to close the wound.

   Suddenly the Doctor came with a cart and they took the kid away, quickly trying to stitch up his arm. 

   Chewy, covered in the blood of the kid, went to follow but was stopped by Zac. “He’ll be ok. All we can do now is wait.”

   “There has to be something more,” Chewy said determinedly.

   Zac just shook his head in response. 

   Chewy sighed, starting to exit the cell, but he turned around and said, “He has a name, not a number. Please use it.”

   Zac paused for a moment and said, “Yes, I’ll make sure we will.”

   They exited the cell leaving only the other man who said, “This is the last straw.”

   “Edward!” Zac called, “Come on.” 

   “Alright,” he responded, walking out of the room. 

 

\----------

 

   Joseph looked down at his scar, the permanent reminder of his time with the Council. Other than the ones he covered with his hair. 

   “Hey,” Rocket asked, sitting atop of his shoulder, “You ok?” 

   Joseph held back small tears as he responded, “Yeah, yeah I am.” 

   Rocket looked down at him, not trusting that answer. But he knew that Joseph wouldn’t say anything about it. “So, where are we?” He asked, trying to relieve some of his tension. 

   Joseph’s eyes widened as he looked up to face him, “I’m sorry?”

   Rocket rolled his eyes and flicked his ear as he jumped down on the cold, hard floor. “Where are we?” He repeated, looking around at the small kitchen. 

   “Oh,” Joseph relaxed. He walked over to a small couch and plopped down saying, “This is my lovely apartment.”

   Rocket looked around. The kitchen was extremely small with no dishwasher and barely any counter space. There was a small, four chaired table. Next to that was a couch, that his boyfriend currently sat, and a TV on the opposite side. There were also two other closed doors that he couldn’t see what was in it. However, on the better part, the apartment was very clean. 

   “Cool,” Rocket said, uncertain. He jumped onto the couch next to him, slowly cuddling under his arm. 

   Joseph brought his other hand up to pet him, only Rocket moved out of the way.

   “Hey!” Joseph said. 

   “Don’t touch,” Rocket replied jokingly. 

   “But what about the other day?” Joseph asked.

   “That--” he responded, feeling himself gain a blush. “That was just one time.” He started moving away from him.

   “Or our first kiss,” Joseph said, gaining an idea. He started crawling towards him. 

   Rocket continued backing away, slowly feeling his whiskers tremble as his blush covered his face. Also, his ears fall flat against his head.

   “Or,” Joseph said, cornering him. He slowly started to move down towards his mouth. “Now,” he said, kissing Rocket. He moved his hand down towards his ass as Rocket moved out of the way. 

   Joseph groaned in displeasure as he retook his position on the couch.  _ This will be fun, _ Joseph thought.  _ Suddenly his eyes widened when he realized what he did. Wow, horny much you fucking idiot? Just take it slow... _

   Rocket sat back down on the couch, under Joseph’s arm.  _ Don’t fuck this up Rocket. _ He thought to himself. _ He’s a good, hell amazing guy. Just don’t fuck it up.  _

   “Rocket?” Joseph repeated. 

   Rocket shook his head as he looked up at Joseph, “What?” He asked, being pulled out of his head. 

   “I asked if you wanted something to eat,” Joseph said, getting up.

   Rocket regained his balance. “What’s good on this shit show you call home?” Rocket asked. 

   “You know if Peter was here, he would have defended this place,” Joseph said, grabbing his phone. “But he isn’t here. And you are in the best town for food, Chicago. So what do you want?” 

   Rocket thought for a moment, not knowing much of his options. “What are my options?” He asked. 

   “Got an amazing hot dog, some pizza or a steak sandwich,” Joseph responded, scrolling through his phone. 

   “I don’t flarken care what you choose,” Rocket responded, resting his head on the armrest. 

   “Well,” Joseph said, squatting down next to him, “what have you had on Earth before?” 

   “Nothing,” Rocket replied, looking at him. 

   Joseph just looked at him with a small smirk. “You aren’t helping,” he replied. 

   Rocket went face to face with him, smiling, “I wasn’t trying to.”

   “You mother-” Joseph joked but was interrupted by Rocket, kissing him to shut up. 

   “Whatever you want, babe,” Rocket responded when he broke the kiss. 

   Joseph grew a blush as he was left there speechless. “Uhh,” he said after a moment, “I’ll just….uh….go….and....uh….get….food.” He got up, taking off his black jacket, revealing his torso, covered in scars of blades and bullets wounds. He didn’t have a six pack, but he was definitely built enough to do have bigger arms, no gut, and a defined chest. He put on his red shirt. “I’ll be back in a bit,” he said, teleporting out. 

   Rocket was left alone on the couch.  _ Well, no time like the present, _ Rocket thought to himself. He got up off the couch and sneaked over to the two doors and opened them. 

   The first door occupied a bathroom. It was rather clean, a small sink with a mirror in front of it, a toilet and a bathtub. 

   The next door had a lot more behind it. There was a relatively small bed, possibly a full. Next to it was a small nightstand with a lamp some headphones and a bunch of other shit on it. On the opposite side of the room was a rather large dresser. It seemed six feet long at the most and had a darker wood tone to it. On top was another piece of wood standing up. He walked over to it to see four photos of a little kid.

   The kid had long black hair, brown eyes and looked very young. Young enough that Rocket would be afraid of him pulling his tail. 

   Other than that, the room was pretty bare. It just had the simplest things needed. There weren’t any clothes on the ground, and the bed had possibly two blankets on it. 

   He snuck back into the living room and looked out the window. There was only one window in the whole apartment and it showed skyscrapers. Rocket looked up to see a massive building right in front of him. He moved his gaze down to see another building in front of him. It shone like the streets on Spartax. Rocket tried to read what was on it, but all he could make out was “Chicago” and that’s it. 

   Rocket backed away from the window, his eyes beginning to adjust from the brightness. Rocket looked around some more looking to see a photo on the wall. 

   It was a photo of five people, three guys, and two girls. The two girls were relatively short and both had flowy brownish, red hair. One guy was taller than the others and had grey in his brown hair and beard. The other guy had dirty blond hair and was just taller than the girls. The final guy had short brown hair with a light tan. 

He recognized him as Joseph, the man whose apartment he was currently in. Except he was younger, possibly sixteen or seventeen, he couldn’t tell for sure. 

“Well,” a voice behind him said, “you seemed to been looking around.”

Rocket turned around to face the owner of the voice, who it turned out to be Joseph, holding a cardboard box that has a weird smell coming from it, and in his other hand was two plastic bags, on saying thank you and another he couldn’t read at the moment. 

“What’s you got there?” He asked, referencing the items he was carrying. 

“Well,” Joseph started, putting the items down on the table. “First I would like to say hello,” he kissed Rocket on his head, “Second I got dinner, and a few other things.” He winked at that last phrase. 

“Nice subtlety,” Rocket replied, sitting down in a chair, trying to open the third bag. 

“Hey, hey,” Joseph replied, taking the bag away, “later.” He set the bag down on the couch and sat down next to Rocket. 

“So what do we have here?” He asked.

Joseph pointed to the box, “A half cheese half pepperoni Pizza,” he pointed to the bag, “Some fruits if you don’t like the pizza.” 

Rocket reached for the pizza, “Is that it?”

“Other than the….other bag,” Joseph responded, taking the box and opening it, revealing a deep dish pizza. The edges were black and pepperoni covered half of the dish, and the other was covered in a deep red tomato sauce. “So,” he started, grabbing a piece, “you want some?” 

Rocket nodded as Joseph put a piece on a plate and put it in front of him. “Enjoy,” he said and took another piece. 

Rocket smelt it, noticing the tomatoes, garlic, and basil smell. He recognized those thanks to Quill badgering on and on about it. He also smelt something interesting but assumed it was the pepperoni.

Rocket looked up at him, “Do you have anything to drink?”

Joseph looked at him, just about to bite into his pizza. “Oh yeah,” he put it down and got up, walking over to the kitchen. He went into a cabinet and took out a bottle Jack Daniels. He grabbed two glasses and sat back down with them. 

Rocket looked at the liquor and made a disgusted face. “You aren’t seriously going to have me drink that?”

Joseph smiled, “Are you kidding me? This shit is watered down.” He took off the cap and poured two glasses. The liquid that poured out was a amber in color. Joseph put a glass in front of him, “This is the best money can buy, Spartaxian Ale.” 

Rocket grabbed the glass and drank it down, being filled with the liquid he’s come to love. 

Joseph filled it back up. “I only had it because I knew you wouldn’t like the Earth liquor.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t know about this Earth food,” Rocket responded picking up the slice. It looked like it had the tomato sauce on top, there were a bunch of little slices of pepperoni on it, and on the edges, there was a black hard substance on it. 

“Try it, you might like it,” Joseph responded, starting to take bites of it.

“Wouldn’t count on it,” Rocket responded, getting ready to take a bite. He bit into the pizza and his mouth was assaulted with the taste. He tasted the tangy tomato sauce, the basil, the garlic. The dough felt tasted a bit dry but it was crumbly. After a few moments of it in his mouth, he tasted a kick of spice. 

“Try the crust,” Joseph said, noticing Rocket pleased expression. “It’s the best part.”

Rocket ripped a piece of the crust off and ate it, tasting the tough but chewy substance on it. 

“Yeah, that’s some mozzarella cheese,” Joseph started, “they caramelize it when they cook it, giving it that amazing texture.” 

Rocket didn’t respond, he just ate his piece and pushed the plate away, signaling he was finished. 

“Wow, done already?” Joseph asked, also pushing his plate away. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t that hungry for this shit,” Rocket lied. 

“Sure,” Joseph responded, taking the box and throwing it into the fridge alongside the fruit. 

Rocket took his drink to the couch and sat down. Joseph soon followed, finishing off the bottle. “So,” he said.

“What?” Rocket replied. 

“What do you want to do now?” 

“Well,” Rocket leaned against his arm, “we could talk.” 

“About what though?” 

“Maybe,” Rocket started, “about why you grab your wrist every time you get too stressed?” 

Joseph didn’t respond, he only took another sip of his glass, finishing it. “I might be buzzed, but I’m thinking about answering.”

“Well you flarken better,” Rocket responded, downing his glass. 

Joseph took a quick breath and started, “Remember on Cadman, when we were going to rescue the team?”

“The time I almost got killed? Yeah, rings a bell,” Rocket stated, also finishing his glass.

“Well, I said that I actually attempted….” He started.

Rocket looked up at him and moved to sit on his knee. He stared contently at his eyes. “Yeah, I remember.”

Joseph moved his sleeve on his left arm, revealing the thin scar. “This is the scar.” Rocket looked at the scar as he continued, “I grab my wrist as a reminder that things won’t ever be as bad. That tomorrow needs me.” 

Rocket moved his gaze back up to Joseph’s eyes. “And I need you,” he said, driving his muzzle up to meet Joseph’s mouth. He was just tall enough to still be sitting but also still kiss him. 

The kiss started out innocent enough, just a loving moment for reassurance, but it slowly grew in more passion. Rocket slung his arms around Joseph’s neck as Joseph picked Rocket up, getting up off the couch. The pair moved towards the bedroom door as Joseph sloppy opened it and hunched over Rocket on the bed. 

He broke the kiss starring longly in his eyes. “I’m going to go clean some stuff up, in the meantime, you want to get ready?” 

Rocket looked up at him and demanded, “I ain’t undressing myself.”

Joseph got up and walked towards the door. He didn’t go through it, he only stared through it. He reached out and grabbed the bag, closing the door after he passed through it. 

“Well, I have all I need right here,” Joseph smiled tossing the bag next to the bed. “Are you ready?”

“Hell yeah,” Rocket responded. 

Joseph went back onto him and kissed him passionately and slowly starting to undo his clothes. He took off the many clips holding it together and moved the fabric down his chest. 

The pair felt themselves slowly getting hard, making Joseph reach in and adjust Rockets dick to reveal the growing “problem”. 

Rocket moaned into the kiss as Joseph took his member in his hand. He felt the jumpsuit leave his ankles as Joseph started pumping his member up and down. The pair broke the kiss, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Damnit,” Rocket moaned, feeling the hand slowly move down his shaft. 

Joseph took the pre being collected and moved it along the cock, making the motion easier and quicker. He caused the other to moan out as he started kissing his body. He moved past the metal on his collarbones and started playing with his nipples, softly biting them and sucking on them. 

He moved on slowly making his way down to Rocket’s member. It looked almost humanoid, however, it still had a sheath giving away his ancestry. He kissed the head and started moving his tongue up and down the shaft, much to Rocket’s delight. After a moment, he finally opened his mouth, swallowing Rocket whole. 

“AHHH!” Rocket yelled, smiling. He brought his hands down to the top of Joseph's head, slowly moving his hips into the warmth of his mouth. 

Joseph went off of Rocket’s cock, much to his disdain, and ran his tongue against it. “How are you enjoying it?” He asked. 

Rocket only grabbed his hair and aimed his member to his mouth and pushed in. He moved his cock in and out of the warm space, face fucking his boyfriend. 

Joseph grabbed the other’s little orbs and gently squeezed them. He rolled them around in his hand and would’ve kissed or sucked on them if his mouth wasn’t too occupied. 

After about a few minutes of the face fucking, Rocket pulled out and splattered his cum all over Joseph’s face, letting out a small growl.

“Dick,” Joseph responded, licking his lips and tasting the salty pleasure. 

Rocket only leaned in close and started licking off his own cum. After he finished he kissed Joseph. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, only to be broken by Rocket moving his foot paw across Joseph’s erection. 

Joseph looked down and smiled. He grabbed Rocket and fell down on the bed, with Rocket next to him, his tail swishing. 

Rocket climbed back on top of Joseph and showed him his hole as he undid his pants. 

Joseph eyed the raccoon’s little pucker and tried to reach for his bag. To his own disdain, he was unable to. However, his eyes widened when he felt his own member touch the cold air. Joseph looked down just as another warm heat engulfed it. 

Rocket scrunched his eyes in concentration as he swallowed all of Joseph’s six inches. He felt Joseph slowly move towards the edge of the bed. He pulled off and repositioned himself to face the other. Out of the bag, he saw, was a rather large bottle of what he could assume was lube. He threw back the bag and pulled Rocket back on top of his chest, his pucker facing him. 

Rocket knew what he was doing, and he only spread his legs wider to show off his entrance and went back to sucking the dick. 

Joseph took that as a sign to continue so he applied some lube to his a finger and slowly entered it into the other. 

Rocket moaned on the dick as he felt his entrance slowly opened. He felt a little bit of a burn, but nothing too bad. Hell, he rather enjoyed it. He also enjoyed the little bit of pre that stained his tongue and wanted more of that taste. So he came off of the dick just at Joseph inserted another finger. 

“Ahh,” Rocket moaned, pushing back against the fingers. “Fucking add another.” He then took the dick back into his mouth and reached under to grab Joseph’s balls. He rolled them around in his hand and gently squeezed them. 

Joseph let out a small groan as he felt Rocket’s little actions. Suddenly, Rocket increased his suction and started to deep throat the other.

Joseph felt the throat squeeze his dick and came with a gasp, fingers curling inside Rocket and hitting his prostate. 

Rocket felt his own member grow again during this whole thing. It leaked pre on Joseph’s shirt and hitting his prostate made him lose it. He came again, moaning around the cock in his mouth, and he tasted Joseph’s own fluids fall down his throat. 

Rocket pulled up from the dick, still feeling the fingers in his ass, and sat back, not fully satisfied, but instead, he had a small smile on his face. 

He looked up at Joseph who was also smiling and kissed him. Their tongues danced with each other and Joseph tasted his own salty pleasure. 

Joseph took this moment of Rocket being distracted to add in his other two fingers. 

“Ohh,” Rocket moaned once the fingers entered. 

Joseph began expanding the other’s hole with his four fingers, letting more of the lube leak onto his shirt. 

“Alright,” Rocket said, shakily, “You can pull those out now.” 

At that Joseph pulled his fingers out, a small pop sound coming when he pulled out.

“And now I want you to fuck me,” Rocket moaned into Joseph’s ear. “And you must clean up your mess.” 

“Only if you can fuck me,” Joseph responded. 

Rocket looked back into Joseph’s eyes and nodded his head, “Anything to make you feel good babe.” 

“Ok, now get off me so I can get my stuff off,” Joseph demanded. 

Rocket obliged and slid off of him. He laid on his belly, hips apart and tail swishing back and forth in anticipation, and looked behind him. 

Joseph took off his cum stained shirt and his pants, revealing his build. He climbed back above Rocket, with the bottle of lube in his hand. He poured a little bit on his hand and rubbed it on his dick. He lined himself up with Rocket’s entrance and slowly pushed in. 

Rocket felt himself slowly feel full as Joseph pushed in. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt the head begin to rub against his prostate. He was being stretched open, feeling a heavy burn. 

Joseph started to moan as he was halfway into the raccoon. The pressure around his dick left him starting to hang on an edge. He pushed in, going towards the feeling, and hilted. Joseph hung down and almost laid on top of Rocket, but he kept a little bit of space.

They both were both breathing heavy, and Rocket was more panting. They stayed there for a moment with Rocket growing impatient. 

He clenched his passage, having Joseph let out a small groan. Joseph, knowing what this meant, got up, grabbed Rocket’s hips, and began to fuck him. 

Now Joseph was a bit of a newbie at sex, especially with another male. He tried to take it slow at first. However, has his need grew to fill the other with his cum, he began taking it faster….and harder. 

Rocket didn’t protest, he only panted and moaned as his ass was pounded. However, all of the abuse his ass and prostate was taking had an effect on his dick, and he was rock hard again. 

Rocket groaned as his dick needed some attention. 

“You ok Rocket?” Joseph forced out between the sound of his balls hitting Rocket’s ass. 

“Yeah,” Rocket groaned out between his pants. “Just, fucking hot.” 

“Here,” Joseph said, stopping his assault but remained in the other. He picked him up and laid on his back on the bed. “Better?” He asked. 

Rocket just clenched his ass making Joseph let out a groan. “You better get back to fucking me,” he demanded. And with that, Joseph started pumping into the raccoon again. 

Rocket’s cock stood at the ready and slowly started to leak pre. His legs were wide making Joseph’s entry easier.

Joseph moved his hands all along Rocket’s slender body, tickling him under his arms, playing with his balls, and stroking his cock, and that’s what ended it. 

Rocket, feeling all the different pleasures, the burning in his ass, and how hot he was, came again, with a hoarse cry. He spilled his salty pleasure all over his chest and even got some of it in his mouth.

Joseph felt Rocket’s ass squeeze around his dick and started to slow his thrusts as he came. 

Rocket felt the warmth come into his colon and pushed farther as Joseph continued to pound. 

After a few more thrusts, Joseph stopped and pulled out. He took his hand to cover Rocket’s hole, preventing any cum to escape and moved it towards his mouth. 

Rocket started to object until he felt a tongue dive into his ass. He groaned and pushed back against the feeling, feeling the cum seep out of his ass. 

Joseph licked it, greedily. He moved his tongue around the hole and dived deeply into it. After a moment, the flow of cum stopped, so he moved Rocket straight up and down and delved his tongue in the ass again. 

Rocket pulled up, taking the little hole out of Joseph’s reach.

“Hey, I wasn’t finished!” Joseph protested. 

Rocket smiled as he moved down between the other’s legs. “I still want some of you in there.” He saw Joseph shake his head and looked down at the other’s entrance. 

“God we’re going to be tired tomorrow,” Joseph said. 

“Yeah, we are,” Rocket affirmed. He moved his muzzle down towards the entrance. “But it’ll be worth it.” He licked the little pucker. 

Joseph’s eyes widened when he felt Rocket start to lick his hole. “Rocket!” He said, “We didn’t agree to this!”

Rocket took a break of licking the ass to say, “I’ve got to lube you up somehow because I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to scratch your insides.” He took his claws and scratched Joseph’s thigh. 

Joseph gasped in pain but was so filled with adrenaline he didn’t mind it. 

Rocket continued to drag his claws down Joseph’s legs, drawing a little bit of blood on some of the areas. He did it again except this time, he clawed at his chest and dragged down. 

Joseph moaned, “God I hope that’ll leave a scar.” 

Rocket raised an eyebrow. “Oh,” he said curiously, “you want me to get rough?” He moved down to the human’s cock. 

“Not too rough,” he responded, not noticing the raccoon’s obvious plans. 

Rocket moved to his left peck, “Alright.” 

Joseph looked up, now feeling the raccoon has moved. “What are you-” He was interrupted by Rocket lightly biting his peck. 

“AHH!” He screamed. 

“Yeah you’re my bitch,” Rocket said, releasing the peck. 

“Well, your bitch was just inside you a few moments ago,” Joseph responded with a smirk.

Rocket grabbed his cheeks, “Because I allowed you too.” 

“And you weren’t too demanding a while ago.”

Rocket narrowed his eyes, staring at him and felt his still hard cock against Joseph’s. He smirked and ground his hips against Joseph. 

“Still think you got one more in you?” Joseph asked. 

Rocket moved back down to the other man’s hole, not answering the question. He spread apart his cheeks and licked it again, hearing Joseph let out another moan. He smirked and went onto his knees, “I don’t want you moving your hands.”

“Oh now you want rules,” Joseph replied, putting his hands behind his head. 

Rocket looked at the other, he was right after all. He didn’t show any BDSM interest as of yet. But he guessed he had a kink for it after all.  _ Another day, _ he thought to himself. 

“Fine,” he said. “You don’t have to have your hands there.”

Joseph took one and put it around his cock. “I’ll be fine with one.” 

Rocket looked at the other’s body, ready and wanting. He had a mark on his left peck, a hairy armpit, and a hand on his dick, ready to start pumping. “You ready?” Joseph asked. 

Rocket didn’t reply, he only thrust in and hilted on the first try. Rocket wasn’t that big, maybe around four inches. However, what he lacked in length, he made up in width. 

Joseph noticed Rocket’s unmoving. So, he clenched down on the dick. However he kind of regretted it, feeling the true width of Rocket. He groaned, and Rocket started to fuck him. 

Rocket rode him, leaning down over his dick and was face to face with the middle of his chest. “Remove the hand,” he demanded, feeling Joseph slightly punch him in the gut. 

Joseph obliged and put the hand behind his head, joining the other. He felt Rocket move rather quickly in and out of him. He felt the burn and rather enjoyed it. He saw it more as Rocket, showing how much he loved him, rather than anything painful. He groaned every time he felt the other hilt in him. “You keep this up,” he said, “you’ll hit my prostate in no time.” 

“Well,” Rocket said, panting, “I aim to please. 

Joseph moaned and said, “Oh we’re getting more shit for next time.”

“Yeah, we are,” Rocket painted. He continued humping him, slowly licking up the sweat that formed from all the sex they did. He also licked the wound that he made. 

He started pumping faster, slowly feeling his orgasm come. He hasn’t done anything with Joseph’s aching cock. He got up and said, “Jerk yourself off for me.” 

“‘Bout time,” Joseph responded.

Rocket continued pounding the ass and suddenly stopped. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he said. 

“I’m ready babe,” Joseph responded, breathing heavy. 

Rocket continued to fuck him and hilted one last time, releasing his final load with a growl. 

Joseph felt the cum flow into his ass, pushing him to the edge. He came with a hoarse cry, spilling his salty pleasure across his belly and Rocket’s chest. 

Rocket stayed hilted for a few moments and collapsed forwards, his fur starting to be clumped up by all the cum. He laid on Joseph’s dick and hand, still inside the other. 

“You want to pull out?” Joseph asked, moving his hand to pet Rocket. 

Rocket shook his head. “I just want to fall asleep.”

“Well,” Joseph said, reaching down to pick Rocket up. He pulled Rocket out of him, feeling empty along the way. 

Rocket didn’t protest, he only became limp as he was placed on the bed. He smelt Joseph’s musk and felt some of his hair, so he closed his eyes and started licking him. 

“Hey Rocky,” he started. 

Rocket opened his eyes noticing how he was licking the other’s armpit. He jumped up, his dick still a semi and got onto his chest. “I take it you enjoyed that?” He asked. 

“Yeah I did,” Joseph responded, looking into the other’s eyes. “Can I think you wanted to do that?” 

Rocket looked deep into the other’s eyes. “Maybe,” he said, slightly smiling. “Still would like to do that next time.” 

“That and a bunch of other things,” Joseph smiled, leaning in to kiss the other. 

Rocket returned the kiss, bringing his paws up to try and deepen it. 

After a moment they broke the kiss, Joseph grinning. “You want to go to sleep. I don’t really think I have another round in me.” 

Rocket didn’t respond, he only crawled off and curled in a ball, under the other man’s arm. “Night Joseph,” he said.

“Night Rocket,” Joseph responded. “I love you.” There was no response, only a slight purr as Rocket agreed. 

 

To Be Continued

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you liked it (or how I should adjust).


	5. Chapter 5

 

Joseph laid down on a bed. He rather not open his eyes, afraid of what he might see. But what he could feel was a whole nother story. His arm was on fire with pain. Almost as bad as his head. However, it felt like needles were inserted in it.

He tried to open his eyes but was only blinded by the high lights beaming down on him. He tried to cover his eyes with his left hand but found he could not move it at all.

He covered his eyes with his right hand instead and looked down at his arm and was shocked at what he saw.

Below his elbow, his arm was covered in dried blood, like he just reached into someone and pulled out their heart. He tried to rub off some of the blood but found he couldn’t even touch it. He tried harder but found some sort of needle poking out of his skin, stopping him from advancing.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a woman stated.

Joseph looked around and tried to find the owner of the voice but was only met with a hand pushing his head down.

“What the hell?” He asked as a strap came down across his head.

“That’s enough,” a man responded.

Joseph tried to look at the owners to the voice, to no success. So he relied on his ears to find out who is speaking.

“Oh come on, we don’t want the subject to mess up the healing process,” the woman said.

“Ginny,” the man responded. “Use his name.”

The woman, Ginny, scoffed, “His name is 413J9. Nothing you or that do-gooder Zac can do about it.”

The man reached over Joseph to grab Ginny’s shirt. “We can do plenty, we aren’t the only ones who feel something about this.”

He released her, “I’m sure you aren’t.”

Joseph cleared his throat, and they both looked down at him. “May I ask a question?” He asked.

They both groaned in approval.

“Good, WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?” He shouted swinging his arm around.

He reached up and grabbed the man’s throat just as he struggled out, “don’t-”

Suddenly Joseph’s shoulder started to get cold. He felt a woman’s hand on it as it got colder and colder. It slowly started to spread across his chest and down his arm. “Let go of him,” the woman said.

He released the neck and the cold stopped flowing into him. It left a chill of its after effects.

“I told you not to do that!” the man yelled.

Joseph reached up to grab his shoulder, only to be stopped by Ginny, who threw his arm back down and tied it there.

“Just for that you fucking little shit, you lose control of your hand,” She said, tying his hand down.

“No stop!” Joseph cried out to no success.

Once it was finished, the man said, “We are talking. Now.” and walked out of the room. Ginny slowly followed him.

They didn’t come back for a while, giving him time to think. _What did I do?_ _What happened to my arm? Why am I strapped to this fucking table again?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a door opening. He heard little silent steps as someone came close to the table.

“Hello?” he asked as a hand covered his mouth.

 

\-----

 

Peter, Gamora, and Carol hid behind a desk as shots rained down upon them. In the darkness, they saw a bright blue light and heard the sound of someone fall down as it darkened.

“Who is this?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know,” Gamora responded, just as a blue light landed right in front of them. “Whatever it is, its using technology I’ve never seen.”

Carol looked over the desk, “Maybe if I try to get this assassin I can stop this.”

A shot rang and flew into the desk, making a hole in its path. “You think you can block that?” Peter asked, putting on his mask.

Carol scoffed and shot into the air, leaving a golden trail behind her.

“You think she can catch him?” Peter asked Gamora.

Gamora just rolled her eyes just as someone landed in front of them.

They looked at the man. He wore a long, tan, zipped up trench coat with the right sleeve removed and replaced with a blue armor. On his shoulder, he had a red heart on it. It looked like something out of Star Wars. There was a belt around his waist with a pistol and a metal box on it. His back held a large rifle. Finally, his feet were covered in more armor, something also like a clone trooper from Star Wars.

“Holy shit!” Peter said, readying his guns. “You stole my look!” He blasted off, firing his guns at him.

The assassin threw a rope at Peter and pulled him down.

Gamora ran in and tried to cut the rope, however her sword just bounced off it. “What the-” she started, but was interrupted by a punch.

She looked at the man’s face, he wore a metal mask. It had a component crawl down the center of his face to his nose, several others joined it at the nose, and there were two holes for the eyes that glowed a light blue. “Who are you?”

She didn’t get an answer as she was punched out by him.

“Now for the other,” he said in a deep, robotic voice. He moved towards Peter, bringing up one of his guns.

Peter, knowing the end was coming, brought out his communicator. “Help!” He said weakly into it.

“No one will help you now,” the assassin stated.

“I beg to differ,” another voice said.

Peter looked behind the assassin and saw Rocket and Joseph. Joseph had his two swords out and ready to fight, meanwhile Rocket, sitting on Joseph’s shoulder, had his own gun out and aimed it at the assassin.

“And who might this be?” Joseph asked.

“Bounty hunter?” Rocket questioned.

“Possibly,” Joseph responded.

Peter noticed the assassin’s hand falter. “No, this isn’t like you,” he struggled to get out.

“Are you sure about that?” Joseph asked.

“You wouldn’t know what we can do,” Rocket said, hopping down from his shoulder.

“Mhm, I’m sure you can,” the assassin responded. He raised his guns and fired at them, hitting them directly into the head. “If you were here.”

The pair started to disappear as a golden glow came from behind them.

Captain Marvel flew in and sucker punched the assassin. He flew back and landed a few feet back onto his side.

“What was that?” Peter asked her.

“Hologram, definitely got him scared,” she responded. “You know what that means,”

“I’ll get them here,” Peter said, getting up. “Just keep him busy.” Peter ran off, leaving Carol to take care of their assassin.

He ran to the main council, trying to get a connection out, to no luck. He pulled out his communicator and tried to call them. It dialed for a little bit of time until a sleepy voice came out, “Yeah?”

“Rocket!” Peter shouted.

“Quill, what do you want?”

“You need to get back to this place right now!” He shouted again, looking to see how Carol was doing.

She was beating him to a pulp, with him only laughing.

“Hurry I don’t know what will happen-” Peter was interrupted by a gunshot. Carol was shot up into the air and came down behind the assassin.

“No,” he said, getting up, “You really don’t.”

“Get here now!” He yelled as he brought out one of his blasters and fired at the assassin.

The assassin just dodged each bullet, saying, “Yes, keep wasting your ammo, you won’t need it in a few seconds.”

The assassin crept close to Peter and threw his hand around his neck and lifted him up. “And the Council thought you idiots would be a problem.”

Peter looked up, feeling his windpipe slowly being crushed. He looked at Carol, knocked out on the ground, Gamora knocked out a few feet away, and numerous agents killed throughout the area.

He looked around, beginning to feel like he would breathe his last when he saw it: another faint light coming towards the assassin. He smiled and just as the assassin started to question it the blast hit him. Rocket and Joseph, the real ones, have arrived.

“You called?” Joseph asked.

They arrived with Rocket on Joseph’s shoulder, wielding his gun. He jumped down saying, “Who’s this flarken idiot?”

Peter struggled to get out, “An assassin, we don’t know who he is.”

The assassin started to get up, “And you never will.”

“Shut up,” Peter said, punching him in the gut.

The assassin sprawled in pain as he gripped at his stomach.

Joseph reached down and grabbed the assassin around his neck and held him up with his right arm. He pulled out a sword saying, “Who are you.”

The assassin didn’t respond, he only looked up at him and brought his right hand up to Joseph’s wrist.

Joseph’s eyes widened just before a small, sharp blade punctured his wrist. Rocket and Peter brought their guns up but were only knocked back by the assassin. He screamed and released the assassin, who held his arm in place.

“You are dumb and weak,” the assassin stated, pushing the blade deeper. “No wonder the Council didn’t save you.”

Joseph brought his other hand up and stabbed the assassin in the gut with his hidden blade.

He grunted in pain.

“You see that,” Joseph said. “That is your visibility.”

The assassin gripped his wrist and pulled the blade out of him. “Yes, that’s why I have invulnerability.” He pushed the blade deeper into his wrist. “And you sure as hell don’t.”

No, Joseph thought, only clothes that won’t tear. He freed his hand and immediately grabbed onto the assassin.

“That won’t help,” he said.

Joseph looked around trying to find anyone awake. Carol laid on the floor and a few more feet towards them was Peter, Rocket laid behind him. I hope he’s alright. He thought to himself. However, he couldn’t see Gamora. Maybe she’s getting help. He thought.

Just then Gamora slashed her sword across his back.

The assassin pulled his blade out of Joseph’s wrist and turned around to face her.

Meanwhile, Joseph fell to his knees and held his wrist in his hand seeing and feeling blood pour out of the wound. “Shit,” he whispered to himself. He felt a hand on his back and looked to see Rocket.

“Rocket?” He asked.

“I’m alright, you on the other hand,” he trailed off.

Joseph looked at him and smiled, “Man I could kiss you right now.”

“Not now,” Rocket smiled. “Now, we have to deal with that asshole.”

Joseph nodded and slowly got up. He pulled out his sword and ran towards the assassin, with Rocket following. “You ready?” He asked.

“Always,” Rocket responded, pulling up his gun.

Joseph ran in and slid against the ground, slashing at the assassin’s ankles, causing him to fall to the ground. Rocket, meanwhile, blasted at the assassin, causing his mask to crack.

The assassin fell down and grasped at his mask saying, “No, no, no this isn’t supposed to happen.” He grasped at the back of his head.

“Don’t move,” Gamora stated, holding her sword behind his neck.

The assassin only clicked on the back of his helmet causing it to move and fall off his head and onto the ground.

Joseph looked at the assassin. He had flaming, red hair, red-brown eyebrows, dark brown eyes, a regularly sized nose, a rounded yet chiseled jaw, a larger mouth, and a little, brownish stubble on his neck. He recognized the man instantly. “Trent?”

 

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it and comments on what I can do better.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Joseph tried to fight back against the person covering his mouth. Unfortunately, the fucking bitch didn’t unlock his hands before she left. 

He tensed his arm, trying to break through the bonds to no luck.

“Shh,” the person said. “I’m trying to get you out of here.” Joseph felt the cuffs start to be unbuckled, freeing his wrist. Once done, Joseph grabbed the other’s wrist. He squeezed his wrist keeping the person in place. 

He tried to talk but couldn’t speak due to the hand over his mouth. 

“Sorry,” the man said. He released his hands and started rummaging around in his pockets. 

“What is going on?” Joseph asked. 

The man took out a small vial containing some sort of clear bubbly liquid. He uncapped it and was about to pour it when he was stopped by Joseph. 

“What are you doing?” Joseph asked. 

“Something that will help heal you faster,” the man responded. Joseph released his arm and he poured the vial onto his arm. 

Joseph tensed his arm and felt it burn as the contents of the vial was poured on it. “What are you doing?” Joseph asked, gritting his teeth. 

“Healing you,” The man responded, releasing Joseph’s head from its restraint. 

Joseph brought his head up and looked at the person who was helping him. He wore a grey shirt and pants. He had dark, brown curly hair, brown eyes, a light tan, and a rounded chin. 

“Who are you?” Joseph asked, seeing the thick, clear liquid be poured on his arm. 

“My name is Matt, but I prefer Chewy,” he replied.

“Well, what are you doing here, Chewy?” Joseph asked.

“I’m healing you,” he responded.

Joseph looked at the man, asking, “What? How?”

“Rather disgusting if I tell you,” he replied, finishing up the vial. 

“What is it,” Joseph asked, watching his cut be healed immediately. 

“Siliva,” Chewy said, putting the vial back in his pocket. 

Joseph’s face was filled with disgust as he tried wiping it off, “Whose?”

Chewy, grabbed a rag saying, “The council member called, Croc. His spit has the ability to heal anyone. It’s rather disgusting.” He wiped off the spit with the towel and put it back. “Unfortunately, you’ll still have a scar tomorrow, but you should get better soon.” 

Joseph laid back down, “Yeah sure just so they can torture me again.” 

“They won’t,” Chewy responded. “Some of the Council members, like Edward, Zack, and Croc, they want reform. They easily convinced Tai and Kruz and took some time to get Mike and Ginny. As you can see she was a bit resentful after the vote. They didn’t, however, get John, Stephanie, or Jane”

“Yeah, she was,” Joseph responded. 

“Now lay back down,” Chewy said.

“What are you going to-” Joseph stopped, hearing the pair come closer. He laid down quickly and Chewy strapped him back down. 

Chewy started to leave only to be stopped by Joseph, “Wait, why am I here?” 

Chewy walked back towards him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what did I do to get this scar?” 

Chewy walked back to him and put his hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I’d never want anyone to go through that.”

“What?” Joseph pleaded. 

“You attempted,” he said, clenching his hand. 

“No,” Joseph responded, tears starting to form around his eyes. “I would never.” He began to cry as he thrashed around, trying to get out of his restraints. 

“What was that?” A male voice asked from outside the room. 

“I have to go,” Chewy said, releasing his hand from his shoulder and running through the door he entered in. 

“No, wait!” Joseph said, to no avail. He slammed his head back, tears pouring down his face as Ginny and the other man entered back into the room. 

 

\--

 

“Trent?” Joseph asked, pulling his hood down. “What are you doing here?” 

“What I’m doing,” Trent started, moving his hair out of his face, “is trying to stop you from doing anything you’ll regret.”

“Like what,” Joseph said, putting his sword away.

“Leave them alone,” Trent demanded, backing away. 

“Leave what alone?” Joseph asked.

“Just leave it alone,” Trent said, as a black portal opened behind him.

Out stepped Alexa, wearing her mask and her cape fluttering behind her. She held her crossbow and fired warning shots at Joseph, who teleported behind a box. Gamora dodged her punch and was teleported out by Joseph. She reached down and grabbed Trent and moved back into the portal, disappearing within. 

“Damnit!” Carol yelled, flying in. She turned around and faced Joseph, “Why did you let them go?”

“Trent is a powerhouse,” Joseph yelled back. “He may not seem like it but he’s powerful. He can see the future and knew each one of our plans.” 

“Sure,” Carol said, getting in his face. “You think he would’ve been beaten if that was the case.” 

Joseph’s eyes went wide, “What if,” he said, walking away from her, “there was a reason he was beaten. Just so we’d have an advantage.” He ran back over to the place they left. He looked to see Trent’s helmet left here. “Got it!” He grabbed the helmet and placed it to an unbroken console. He began to run tests seeing if anything was stored inside the helmet.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked, walking up to him. 

“Nothing,” Carol yelled, pulling Joseph back. “You aren’t going to be doing anything on  _ my _ ship!”

“Why?” Joseph responded, still typing on the computer. 

“Because,” Carol responded, “you can’t just stand here and take over my ship. I only let people with clearance do shit here. Now move.” She pushed him out of the way and took the helmet off. 

“No, wait!” Joseph yelled, trying to break her grip. 

“Drop him,” Rocket said, preparing his gun. “I don’t want to fight you, but I will.” Rocket was looking determined and ready for a fight. 

Carol looked at him, surprised that he was standing up to her. She looked around and saw Peter, also getting ready for a fight and Gamora joining him. “Fine,” she said, letting go of him. “But I’m keeping this.”

Suddenly the helmet lit up and shot out of her hand. It flew onto the ground and showed a hologram of Trent. “Joseph,” it said, smiling. “I have left my helmet here to tell you that the Council is coming here. Indirectly mind you.” The hologram shot a glance towards Carol. “They will send all of the Forgotten Ones here just to get them, at all costs.” He then looked directly at Carol, “Captain Marvel, you already saw their tampering in these Energy Signatures you are finding. You wouldn’t be able to find them if it wasn’t for the thing they hunt for.”

   “What are they hunting for?” Joseph asked.

After a rather long pause, the hologram continued, “At this time you would’ve asked me a question about what they are hunting. It is a powerful yet ancient item unique only to this world. Why, Joseph, you have one already.”

Joseph realized and brought out the grey stone. 

“The Destiny Stone. One of the ten Infinity Stones.”

“Ten?” Gamora piped in, the hologram looking towards her, “There are only six.”

The hologram paused again. “True, however, due to an event not known to this Earth, despite two of you participating in it, four more have been added on. The Body, Tech, Elemental, and Destiny. The original six have remained untouched.”

Joseph looked down at the one infinity stone he had. “Do I need them,” he started, “do I need them to see my family?” He walked up to the hologram, staring directly in his eyes. 

“Yes,” the hologram responded. “Only you can get them. As I said before, the Council has sent the other Forgotten Ones to the locations. They are to get it at all costs. But they have given you some leeway. 24 hours to get them all and to bring the stones to them. You have your book, now go get them.” The hologram smiled and cut out. 

“Wow,” Peter said, “that was so much like Star Wars. Just with the whole hologram thing. And it cut out just like it.”

Gamora put her finger to his mouth to shut him up and asked, “What did she mean by the book?”

“The book that has all of the Forgotten Ones in it,” Joseph replied, taking off his backpack. He pulled out the old, leathery book and opened it. 

“What’s in it?” Carol asked. “Does it say weaknesses?” 

“No,” Joseph replied. 

“Then it’s useless,” Carol said, going back to the console. 

“Maybe not,” Joseph responded. He looked down at his own page and walked over to the console. He put down the book and began typing in the name: Alexa Ellers. What turned up was a girl with dirty blonde hair and eyebrows, a nice pleasant smile and beautiful blue eyes. 

“Is that,” Gamora asked.

“Ace, yes,” Joseph responded. “These, are all of the Forgotten Ones.”

He typed in nine more names, including his own, and brought up their pictures. However, he zoomed in on another one, a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, a lovely yet innocent smile, beautiful brown eyes, a small nose, small dimples, and a sparkle in her eyes. 

“This is who I think we’ll meet first,” Joseph said, stepping back. 

“Where would be her location?” Carol asked.

Joseph typed in trying to find where one of the Infinity Stones might be, specifically the space stone. “Got it!” He yelled. “It’s on Xandar.”

“How do you know that?” Gamora asked going next to him.

“Probability,” Joseph responded, “that and Trent’s helmet kind of told me.” 

“So that’s where they’ll send their person first?” Carol asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Yes, second, is unknown at this moment,” he said.

“Oh, convenient,” Peter said. “Now what should we do?”

“Go to Xandar,” Rocket said, climbing up to Joseph’s shoulder. “So you can see your family again.” He looked down and smiled at Joseph, who smiled back. 

“Let’s get to it then,” Peter said.

  
  


To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it and a comment on what I can do better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph realizes who Hannah really is and needs time to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!!!! Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile life just gets in the way. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 

Joseph was huddled in the corner of his cell, cowering in fear. He was all cut up and bruised up from their “training rituals”. Which really were just him being beat on by trained professionals. His once white shirt was stained red with his own blood, and the same went with his blue jeans.

“Help,” he groaned, feeling some more of his blood go down his back.

He was just taught the art of swordsmanship by some professional, just after having his head cut open and “taught”.

“Help,” he groaned again.

He already had five things “taught” to him and he just finished the sixth one.

“Help,” he groaned a third time.

No one would hear it. All the other people were taken a while ago, leaving him as the only subject left.

“Help,” he called out one more time.

“Shh,” a voice called out.

“Who’s...who’s there?” Joseph called out, moving back into his corner.

“I’ll help you if you be quiet,” the voice said. It sounded masculine and almost high pitch with an accent.

Joseph shut up looking at the door.

After a moment, the voice appeared. It was a guard, not the one that he saw earlier but another one.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Shut up,” the guard said, opening his cell. He went inside and went to the corner where Joseph was. He had thin, dark brown, messy hair, a tannish complexion, brown eyebrows, a little stubble around his rounded chin, brown eyes, a small but sleek mouth and nose and a slender body.

“Who are you,” Joseph asked.

“My name is Anthony, I just prefer Sess,” the guard said, bringing out a small loaf of bread. “Eat, you need it.”

Joseph took the food, cautiously.

“It's ok, don’t worry,” he said, bringing out a cloth. He then began to dab at his head, cleaning some of the small cuts.

Joseph ripped a piece off, devouring it. “Where did you get this?”

“The kitchen,” Sess replied, washing his arms now. “I can’t do much about your shirt, but I can clean you up.”

“I’m not taking off my shirt, its what’s holding me together,” Joseph said.

Sess shrugged and cleaned him up some more, slowly showing the small and big cuts on him.

Suddenly a harsh voice came from outside, “Is he ready?”

“Yes sir,” a calmer, lighter voice said.

Sess quickly got up, hiding the rag and running out of the cell, whispering to Joseph, “Grab the rag.” He quickly disappeared.

Joseph grabbed the rag, seeing a note. It said: “Pick items that they have taught you. You’ll thank me later.” Joseph frowned, trying to wrap his head around that. “What the fuck was that?”

“How much farther, Ginny?” the harsh voice asked.

“Next cell,” the calm, light voice, Ginny said.

Two people rounded the corner. One of them wore a lab coat that had red stains at the ends of the arms, she also had a bluish tint to her skin. The other wore a military Jacket that seemed like it was from the civil war era. It was blue with golden edges on the shoulders and golden buttons. It had an interior of white that ran down to the middle of his legs. He was thinner, maybe around one fifty-five pounds. He had brown hair, stubble on his face and neck, brown, hate-filled eyes and had his thin mouth curled into a smirk. “This the last one?” He asked, his voice growing ever so harsher.

“Yes,” Ginny replied, giving Joseph a cold look. “He is the last one.”

The man turned around snapping his fingers, “Bring him.”

Two guards came in, one of them Joseph recognized as Chewy, and another he didn’t know.

“Come on,” Chewy said to the other guard. He began to live Joseph up, who winced at his touch. “Be careful,” he whispered.

“Where are you taking me?” Joseph asked, looking up at the other two in the room.

Immediately after the question, the room dropped twenty degrees, “Don’t question us,” Ginny threatened.

The man raised his hand, calming Ginny down. He then looked down at Joseph, staring him directly in his eyes and said, “You’ll find out soon enough 413J9.”

“His name is Joseph,” the other guard said, “Give him some dignity.”

The man looked at the guard, offended. He smiled and got back up, “You’re right, those do-gooders Tai and Zack had other’s interest at heart. But me,” he looked back down at Joseph, “I have my own interests.” He lunged at the other guard, slamming him down on the ground, killing him on impact. He smiled and got up, feeling the guard’s blood on his hand and face. “Get him to the chamber.”

The man walked out with Ginny following behind.

“What’s their deal?” Joseph asked Chewy.

Chewy didn’t respond. He only hoisted Joseph onto his shoulder, looking sadly at his friend.

Joseph winced as he looked back. “What was his name?”

“Winston,” Chewy replied, seeing his blood pour out from under his head. He then shook it off, “You got the note?”

Joseph shook his head.

“Good, hide it,” he then walked out of the cell, keeping Joseph up.

“What’s going on?” Joseph asked Chewy, being helped out of his cell. He walked through a hidden door in the wall and found himself in a hallway. Ginny and the man were ahead of them. The halls were lined rather large, large torches, portraying green flames.

“What is that?” Joseph asked, wincing in pain when he pointed to the torches.

“Greek Fire,” Chewy responded.

Joseph looked around the green flames, noticing the golden trim lining the blood red walls. “What’s the Chamber?”

“Their instruction place,” Chewy replied. “I was hoping you would find out before they…”

“Tortured me to death?” Joseph replied.

“Yeah, that.”

The pair moved along, slowly coming up to a pair of large, blood red doors. They had spikes on it, and two big brass looking door handles.

Chewy removed his support of the other and brought him to the door. “I can’t go any farther, only you.”

“What?” Joseph protested.

“It’s their rule, only their protegees can enter,” Chewy responded.

Joseph turned around, facing the doors, “Why am I here?” He asked.

“To go on a journey,” Chewy responded, “They’ll explain it all.”

Joseph frowned and opened the door, going to see his tormentors.

 

\----

 

Joseph hid his fears as best as he could. How could it possibly be her of all people first? He and the other Guardians ran to the Milano, Rocket on his shoulder the whole way. Once in, he parted ways, going straight to his room as the other five went to the cockpit to start heading to Xandar.

 _Just calm down,_ he said to himself. “It’ll all be fine.” He entered into his room, sliding down the door once he went in. “Shut up you idiot.” He slammed his head against his hands, not wanting to think about what could come.

 _How could she do something like this?_ He asked himself. “She knows the council is evil.”

“Yes, she does.” Another voice came from the bed.

Joseph jumped up, readying his blade only to see one of his friends. “Chewy,” he smiled, lowering his weapon.

Chewy smiled back, “You look well, took my advice I see.”

“Who knew the easiest way to get money was by robbing yourself,” Joseph smiled.

“I did,” Chewy sat down, inviting the other to join him.

Joseph sat down, “What’s going on with the Council?”

Chewy’s face darkened, “Nothing good. The Forgotten Ones have gotten out of control. The only way to get them under control was by...removing something of theirs.”

Joseph frowned, “Their freedom.”

Chewy only nodded his head. “They didn’t stand a chance. I would think you could give them a fighting chance, but without you.”

“I am not that important,” Joseph replied, pushing off the compliment.

“You are. I would say you’re one of the strongest-” he stopped and looked towards a wall. “I have to go, I’ll see you soon Joseph.”

“Wait!” Joseph protested but only saw his friend vanish before his eyes. “Damnit,” he whispered. He looked down to where Chewy was sitting and saw his book. He grabbed it and it flipped to a page with a girl. She had long brown hair, beautiful brown, kind eyes, a soft smile with dimples at the corners, a small nose, and a small twinkle in her eyes.

“You haven’t changed, Hannah.” Joseph smiled. “I still hope you can sing. I hope they allowed you to keep that.” He smiled, pulling out his phone to play a song. He scrolled through his playlist before stopping on a song called How to Raise a Child. He walked over to the door and made sure it was locked, and that the soundproof barrier was up before he played it.

It played, having a light piano and violin into before a girl with a sweet voice sang, “ _He was mommy’s little boy_.”

Joseph waited a few seconds before continuing with, “ _He was daddy’s, little man_.”

He then sang with the girl on the recorder, “ _He was never any trouble till this thinking thing began!_ ”

Joseph smiled, reminiscing on the previous song they sang together. “ _We must both lay down the law!_ ” He sang.

“ _Will he hate us?_ ” She sang.

“ _Maybe so._ ”

“ _Oh,_ ” Joseph and the girl sang, “ _Where are the instructions on how to raise a child? Who has the instructions on how to raise a child? Who has all the answers? I don’t know!!_ ”

Joseph sang out loud, hitting the last high note and singing it out. He stopped right on time, smiling at his success and his memories. That smile faded when he heard clapping behind him.

“Nice job, even better the fourth time,” Rocket smiled, leaning on the door post.

Joseph blushed, turning around. He held the book in his hand and looked down at it.

“Seems like you know the girl we’re going to see,” Rocket said, referencing the book in his hand.

“Yeah, I used to act with her. She’s a powerful singer and actor.” Joseph responded, holding out his book to the raccoon. “And she also has the power of invisibility.”

“Going to be hard to spot,” Rocket said, looking down at the profile.

“No shit Sherlock,” Joseph joked, laughing. “That’s the whole point of invisibility.”

Rocket laughed, leaning into the other. “This is just crazy. I’m about to battle people from another universe while I’m dating another from the same universe.”

Joseph smiled, “Yeah you are.” He wrapped his arm around the raccoon, kissing his head.

Rocket leaned in, purring at the other’s touch.

“Hey Rocket,” Joseph said, looking down at the other. “How much longer till we get to Zandar?”

Rocket thought about that, looking up as he did. He then looked at his communicator, saying “Around forty-five minutes.”

Joseph smiled, laying down. “Forty-five minutes to do something.”

Rocket blushed and laid down next to the human. “Yeah, forty-five minutes to sleep.”

Joseph blushed harder and wrapped his arm around him as he pulled up a blanket over them. “Sleep, sleep is good.”

“Good,” Rocket smiled and fell asleep in the other’s arms.

 

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading through this! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope to work on this more soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**** “Enter!” a voice said ahead of Joseph. 

Joseph did so, limping to a small circle. Once he arrived he looked up, seeing ten black pillars in front of him. Each of them had a unique design engraved in gold. Some of them were swirls, lines falling down in straight lines, or dripping in different patterns of blood. On each of the pillars held a figure, shrouded in dark robes.

“Tell us your identity,” one of them said, sounding female. 

“Jo-Joseph Rocker,” he struggled to get out. 

“Your other identity, now,” another voice said. He recognized it as the person who brought him here, the one who killed Winston. 

Joseph looked up, easily saying, “413J9.”

“Why are you here?” Another voice said it sounded stern, almost as if it came from someone of authority. 

“Because you asshats kidnapped me,” Joseph whispered. 

“I would mind your tone,” another voice with a German accent said.

“Or what? You’ll teach me more?” Joseph asked, pushing his luck. 

“I should turn your blood to ice,” a voice Joseph recognized as Ginny replied. 

“Ginny-” a calming voice started.

“Shut up Tai, your words have no effect on me,” Ginny hissed. 

Joseph saw one of the figures shrug and assumed that was the one named Tai. 

“What did we teach you?” The murder said again. 

Joseph laughed, “Teach, you didn’t teach me shit. All you did was cut me up and torture me. Then had someone beat me up.”

“What were you doing?” He said again.

Joseph looked at them smugly, “What do you mean?”

“What were you doing? Swordsmanship? Parkour?”

Joseph didn’t take his eyes off them and replied, “swordsmanship, parkour, hand to hand combat, agility, reflexes, and stamina. You tortured me to ‘make me better’ at those.”

“Indeed,” another voice said. “Should he be ready?”

The other figures looked at the voice. One of them replied, “Yes, he is ready.” The voice was calm but stern. “Does everyone agree.”

A few murmurs sound around him in agreement. 

“Alright, send him to MU.” The murderer said. 

Suddenly the figures disappeared and Joseph was dropped into an unknown fate.

 

\-------

  
  


Peter, Carol, Drax, and Gamora waited for Joseph and Rocket to come back. However, they knew they wouldn’t return anyway and didn’t worry about them. 

“Coordinates in,” Peter said, sitting back. “Now to sit and relax.” Peter sighed, beginning to fall asleep. He put on his headphones, letting  _ Push It by Salt-n-Pepa _ sooth him into sleep. 

“Hold on,” Carol pulled him out of his comfort. 

“Ugh, what now?” Peter asked.

“Quill shut up,” Gamora commanded. 

Peter shut his mouth and looked at the trio. 

“Continue, Carol,” Drax said.

“As I was saying,” She continued, “I don’t trust Joseph.” 

“What?” Peter asked. “Why?”

“I’ve heard stories, of a teleporting man in Chicago,” she started. 

“A teleporting man? It isn’t Joseph, he’s been with us for a year.” Peter responded.

“It was twelve years ago.”

Peter sat back in wonder, “What do you-”

“Several people have confirmed sightings of a teleporting man, wearing all black, going into a restaurant and robbing the place. He ran out to cops demanding him to let go of the money and put his hands up. He didn’t and just vanished from thin air.”

“Twelve years,” Gamora said, questioning Carol, “He would’ve been six. That couldn’t have been Joseph.”

“Or,” Carol said, taking some pictures out of her pocket. She pulled it up onto each of the screens in front of them. “He could’ve time traveled.”

Peter looked at the screens, seeing a man, he had a black hood with a mask on, black shirt, pants, and a backpack. On his hips were two hilts to a blade and a small box. “That’s…”

“Believe me now?” Carol asked, keeping the photo up.

The trio was speechless and they didn’t know what to think or say. 

“That could be anyone,” Peter said, still doubting. 

“I don’t know Peter,” Gamora started, “it looks exactly like him.” 

“It can’t be him,” Peter disagreed. “The council would have never allowed him to do that.”

“The council?” Carol asked.

“I believe he is talking about the Council of Ten.” Drax inputted. 

“What is the Council of Ten?” Carol asked.

“It’s a council that oversees his group, The Forgotten Ones,” Peter responded.

“I’ve heard horrible things about them,” Gamora added. “Only stories, however.” 

“What types of stories,” Carol asked some more. 

“Overheard mostly.” Gamora continued. “Of them torturing the Forgotten Ones to train them. And taking them away from something or someone.” 

“So, it gave them the drive to do whatever they needed,” Carol understood.

Gamora shook her head yes. “As far as I understand, but if you want the full story, ask Joseph himself.”  
Carol scoffed, “He should be arrested.”

“No he shouldn’t,” Peter protested, rising from his seat. “You don’t know if that was him.”

Carol looked at him again and pulled out a video from the photo. “Just watch this and you’ll see it.”

The video started, it showed an agent, walking running away from a shadowy figure in the back. The figure only walked about, not worried that the agent was running away. Suddenly the angle changes, and it shows the agent, running along a hall when a knife is shot into his back. He falls down, motionless. 

The figure walks back up and pulls out the bloody knife, continuing on his way. “He’s headed to the quinjet bay!” A voice calls out. Four more agents enter the frame and there’s a flash of light as the figure ruthlessly murders each of them. He stands above their bodies looking at them and walks out of view. 

“Shoot down the boogie!” Someone calls.

The video changes to an exterior view, and there is a quinjet flying out into the atmosphere and out of sight. 

Peter looked up with the video, “How about we ask him about this?”

“I agree,” Drax says. 

The four of them got up, ready to talk to Joseph about this when they arrive at Zandar. “Guardians,” one of the guards said, pulling up communications.

“Nova Core,” Peter replied sitting back down with the other three. “We have reason to believe that there is an Infinity Stone on your planet. We were wondering if we can land and take it from you.”

“There is no Infinity Stone here, Star-Lord,” The guard frowned. 

“Really?” Peter questioned. “I thought I heard someone say they were going to come for it.”

“Look, we have the stone safely guarded away,”  The Guard said.

“So you have a stone?” Carol question, looking up at him. 

The Guard’s eyes widened, realizing what he just said. “No, we...don’t...ugh fine. We have a stone but it’s safe.”

“Just give it to us,” Peter said, “We’ll keep it safe, and away from the person hunting it.”

“No, we’d rather not,” The guard said.

“Come on, man,” Peter argued. “You owe us one!”

“No,” Gamora started, “We don’t owe them one.” 

“Actually, we saved the universe,” Drax inputted. 

“Yeah, you three were dead during that,” Carol said.

“No, but you should give it to us, Rocket was involved in that,” Peter argued some more. 

The Guard didn’t respond, he looked at them, glassy-eyed.

“Sir?” Gamora asked. 

The guard then coughed up some blood and fell back, revealing a sword in his back. 

“Shit!” Carol said, ready to jump out of the ship. “She’s there.”

The sword was pulled out of his back and disappeared into the air. 

Peter got up looking at the screen, “She’s invisible.”

“We need to get there now,” Gamora said, cutting the connection.

“We already are,” Peter smirked, going into Xandar’s atmosphere. 

 

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment on how I could do better! (I am starting to sound like a YouTuber now, great)


End file.
